


Untold Futures

by Jonipony



Series: Untold Futures [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonipony/pseuds/Jonipony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a hard core student, without much of a social life beond his best friend Minho, and the chess club. When a new kid wearing leather and a British voice comes into Thomas's life, he has to choose between his own stile or branching out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not my type

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fanfic on this sight, so I hope you like it! Sorry the summary is kinda bad but oh well. Any type of comment is very appreciated, so please don't hesitate!

Thomas sat in the middle of the math classroom. A crisp blue shirt, neatly brushed brown hair, pencil and planner sitting on the wooden desk in front of him, eyes focused on the teacher standing at the whiteboard, ears ignoring the whispering across the room. On the board was a list of materials required for the class, and he started writing them in his planner. Every aspect of Thomas’s essence screamed dedicated student. It was only first period of the first day of school but everyone in the room knew he was going to be the one spending weekends studying, and that this was probably his only non-honors class. And they were right. The only thing on Thomas’s mind since his freshman year was getting “A”s, and he had no problem with that. It was just the kind of person he was. With no girlfriends or sports or siblings there was nothing to distract him from school. 

“For this class you will be expected to have a notebook or looseleaf paper to complete all of your-” the teacher stopped talking when the wooden door to the classroom swung open abruptly and a student walked in, interrupting his sentence.

“Sorry I'm late mate, I slept in.” The student said with an accent as he entered the room. Thomas didn't bother to even look up from his planner, he knew the type of student. He couldn't understand how some people just didn't care about school. He knew not everyone was going to be as dedicated as he, but to not care if you got a good job or a job at McDonalds befuddled him. 

“You can call me Mr. Janson, and I hope this is the only time you interrupt my class by sleeping in. Take a seat.” The teacher replied and he gestured to the closest desk, right behind Thomas. Great he thought now I have to put up with this guy behind me. The student slung his backpack off his shoulder and slumped into the chair behind Thomas. 

Mr. Janson continued class and Thomas felt a light tap on his shoulder. He ignored it, but then the person started whispering something to him. Not wanting to call attention from the instructor, Thomas quietly turned in his chair and whispered “what?” A little too accusingly than was necessary. 

“Can I borrow a pencil?” The student who came in late asked and he pulled out his phone. 

“Yeah, sure.” Thomas dug around in his bag and produced a pencil. This was the first good look he got at the boy. He was blond and his longish hair was done to look purposefully messy. He wore a leather jacket as black as the night sky. His fair white skin popped against the dark color. Well at least he’s pretty, he's got that going for him.

“Thanks mate!” The teen took the pencil and smiled. It was then that Thomas realized what his accent was, British. The rest of class went smoothly with no further interruptions from the blond, who spent the majority of it on his phone. When the bell rang Thomas turned to the boy expectantly. 

“Um, can I help you?” The Brit inquired with a confused look on his boyish face. 

“Ah, you have my pencil.” Thomas answered, pointing to the writing utensil in the other boy's hand. 

“Oh, sorry mate. Name’s Newt.” The boy smiled holding the pencil out. Thomas took it and put it in his backpack. 

“Why do you keep calling me ‘mate’?” He put his arms through his backpack straps and started walking to the door. Thomas knew he was being rude and he did nothing to hide it. There was no way this stereotypical slacker was going to befriend him. 

“Sorry, it's just something I sort of do.” Newt stood and slung his backpack onto one shoulder. He was extremely tall and skinny, and he wore dark skinny jeans adding to the effect. Thomas wasn't sure what to think, here Newt was being polite, but he still gave off a heavy ‘I don't care’ vibe. Having wasted enough of his precious time between periods, Thomas ran off to find his second class. He had no trouble doing so, as well as with the rest of his classes. 

Finally lunch time rolled around and Thomas headed for the court yard where he always ate. Upon arrival he spotted his best friend sitting on a bench. Thomas plopped down next to him and sighed. 

“Hey Min! What's up?” The brunette greeted as he dove into his lunch. 

“Yo Thomas!” Minho, the strong Asian with hair that not even the fall wind would dare mess up. King of sass, and the high school's top track stair. Despite having the stereotypical strict Asian parents, Minho wasn't in many honors classes and could never pull a 4.0 gpa. Thomas and Minho didn't seem like the most obvious of friends, but Minho was one of the first friends Thomas made in his freshman year. 

Not long after reuniting Thomas and Minho had to go their separate ways to their next class. Thomas made it through the long boring first day in one peace. After the last bell he went in search of his assigned locker. It didn't take him very long to find it, and soon Thomas was bent over his backpack transferring textbooks into the locker. When he closed the door and returned the lock to its place he noticed Newt standing in front of a locker not too far down the hall. His mind went back to his first impression of the boy and he sighed in agony. Not only does he sit behind me in class but now his locker is by mine? Normally Thomas would think nothing of people like this and wouldn't care about seeing them around the school, it's not like they were specially bothering him. They were however a pain to have in class. Thomas knew he would regret not taking an honors math, but truth be told he knew he wouldn't do well in it. So he had elected getting an A was worth putting up with people like Newt. Despite all of this there was something different about the tall boy and Thomas couldn't put his finger on. He turned and started walking down the hallway but all too soon Newt realized his presence. 

“Hey mate!” Thomas turned and suppressed a sigh as he smiled fakely at the boy. 

“Sorry dude but-”

“It's Newt.”

“Right. Sorry Newt but I've got to go.” Thomas had nowhere to be, but he wasn't about to let this guy know that. The last thing Thomas needed was a ‘bad influence’ to throw off his 4.0. 

“Alright, cheers mate!” Gosh what is it with this guy?

“Would you stop calling me mate?” Thomas did sigh this time as he studied the taller boy’s face. 

“Well, I bloody could if you would tell me your name.” He stated with a blank expression.

“Thomas. And isn't bloody a swear word or something in Britain?” He inquired, only half interested as he started walking down the hall. Newt, trailing behind him. 

“Um, something like that.” Finally reaching the door to the parking lot Thomas left the strange boy to wallow in his own culture.


	2. Can I trust you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi Thomas!” He greeted. 
> 
> “Hey… Nate?” How does this guy remember my name?
> 
> “It's Newt”
> 
> “Yeah, Newt. Sorry,” Thomas felt his face reddin. He may not like him, but the least he could do was remember the guy’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I've worked out a schedule to update every Monday, but it will change to ever other Monday latter on. Hope you like it and don't be afraid to comment your thoughts or suggestions :)

The next day Thomas noticed Newt slip into class at the last moment before the bell rang. He watched the boy walk across the room and sit at a desk in the back, out of the corner of his eye. He wore the same leather jacket as yesterday, and had the same cheeky look on his face. Mr. Janson took attendance and went straight into class. The whole hour Thomas found himself stealing small glances in the direction of Newt, he didn't know why. At the end of class he was finally caught studding the strange teen as he looked up from his phone. A smirk spread across Newt’s boyish face and he walked over to talk to Thomas. 

“Hi Thomas!” He greeted. 

“Hey… Nate?” How does this guy remember my name?

“It's Newt”

“Yeah, Newt. Sorry,” Thomas felt his face reddin. He may not like him, but the least he could do was remember the guy’s name. 

“So Thomas, what class do you have next?” Newt brushed off the incorrect name and continued the apparent conversation. 

“Honors English. I should probably get going if I'm going to make it in time,” the brunet gave a small smile and walked away. He didn't want to come off as rude, but he also didn't want Newt thinking they were going to become bffs or anything like that. 

After fourth hour Thomas made his way across the school to his locker to switch out some textbooks. He made it there only to realize his new pet peeve was also present, Newt. 

“Watcha Thomas, Tom, Tommy. Can I call you Tommy?” The blonde asked and he leaned against Thomas’s locker, having finished his own business. 

“Call me whatever. And what the heck does watcha mean?” Thomas asked with complete confusion. 

“Sorry, it just means hi,” Newt clarified. Thomas thought he saw him blush, but he wasn't sure. Thomas closed his locker and started walking to the courtyard to meet up with Minho. Newt silently invited himself and walked along with Thomas. “So Tommy, what are you doing this weekend?” 

“I don't have any plans, really just homework,” Thomas answered blankly. 

“Wow, it's only the first week of school mate. You really like to know your onions!” He replied and patted Thomas on the shoulder. 

“Ah, what is that supposed to mean?” Apparently this is going to be a common problem. 

“Just means you like to… Know your stuff. Bloody Americans,” Newt muttered the last part but Thomas still heard him. 

“Bloody Americans? You're on our turf now man, deal with it. How long have you been here anyway?” Thomas retorted. 

“Only since the middle of summer, and not by choice either. My mom’s job transferred her here, supposedly it pays better,” Newt informed as he followed Thomas around a corner. 

“What about your dad, what does he do?” Thomas inquired, becoming interested in the Brit’s story. 

“Haven't got one. The bastard left when I was four,” Newt shrugged as if he had just told Thomas what his favorite candy was. 

“Oh, sorry Newt,” Thomas responded and then it was quite. To his relief they had finally reached the courtyard. Still leading the way, Thomas went straight to the bench where he sat the other day to wait for his friend. Just as Newt sat Minho appeared through the door. He jogged to the bench and put his hands on his hips, looking down at Newt. 

“Have I been replaced?” The Asian boy directed his question at Thomas but kept his death stare focused on Newt, who’s face revealed a slight discomfort. A strange look on the leather wearing teen. Before Thomas could say anything Newt stood, towering at least an inch above Minho. Minho’s face relaxed into a playful smirk. “Hey blondie!” He greeted Newt. “You gonna introduce us or what Thomas?” Minho sat on the other side of Thomas. The sudden change in attitude left Newt befuddled and he slowly sat back down. 

“Minho, Newt. Newt, Minho.” The boy said as he attacked his lunch. 

“Nice to meet you shank. Say, I haven't seen you before. Ya new?” Minho reached across Thomas and extended his hand to the boy. 

“Yeah, my mom and I just moved here from Stockport. It's south of London,” Newt took Minho's hand and shook it. 

“Oh cool. So do you like, watch Doctor Who and drink tea and stuff?” Minho asked. 

“Ah, yeah I guess,” Newt shrugged and started unpacking his lunch. 

“Min, you watch too much tv,” Thomas commented. 

“Hey, there’s no such thing as too much Doctor Who! It's an art form,” Newt exclaimed, defending his fandom. 

“I like ya Newt,” Minho said matter of factly, and Thomas rolled his eyes. Newt blushed before realizing the Asian meant it as a friend. All too soon for Minho the lunch hour came to an end. For Thomas on the other hand, fifth period was a welcome break from sitting in between the two energetic teens. It wasn't that Newt was bad, but he definitely made a difference in the atmosphere of his normal lunch. 

•••

After the last bell rang Thomas stopped at his locker and again saw Newt. Why do I keep running into you here? Yet again when Newt saw Thomas he went over to talk to the boy. 

“Watcha Tommy!” He greeted. 

“Hey.” Thomas replied and he started walking towards the door. Newt followed closely behind him. 

“What’re you doing today?”

“Homework,” Thomas answered blankly

“You're always doing homework!” Newt winned. 

“You've known me for two days Newt.”

“Ok then, what else do you do besides homework?”

“Well, chess club hasn't started yet.”

“Oh, I should have guessed. But what else do you like to do?” Newt asked as they reached the door to the parking lot. Thomas assumed Newt was staying inside like the day before so he didn't answer. To his supersize the Brit followed him through the door. Thomas was even more surprised when Newt took out a pack of cigarettes and light one. “Come on Tommy. I'm just trying to have a simple chinwag with you and it's feeling quite one sided!”

“You're trying to have a what?” Thomas almost yelled in utter confusion. 

“A chin wag. It just means like a chat or a talk,” Newt clarified. The taller boy bumped into Thomas when he stopped abruptly. Thomas pulled keys out of his pocket and unlocked the old, dark green car they were standing next to. Newt watched as Thomas threw his backpack into the passenger seat and got in. “See ya Tommy,” the blonde blew out a puff of smoke and started walking away. 

“Bye,” Thomas replied as he turned the key in the ignition. The car let out a sickly rumble. “Shuck,” Thomas muttered but somehow Newt heard him and turned around. 

“What happened?” 

“The car won't start. I’ve no clue how to fix it and no time to call someone who does!” Thomas answered, taking a deep breath. 

“Well I could probably fix it if you’ve got some tools, but if you're pressed for time I could give you a lift?” Newt answered and he leaned against the side of the car. Thomas hesitated. 

“Thanks, but I couldn't.”

“Oh come on, I'm not going to kidnap you or anything!” Newt clarified with a laugh. Thomas bit his lip in thought. What do I think is going to happen?

“Alright,” Thomas grabbed his backpack, locked the car again, and followed Newt across the parking lot. Thomas froze when Newt stopped by his vehicle. “I am not getting on that!” He said pointing at the shiny black motorcycle that Newt stood bye. 

“Oh come on Tommy. It's not that dangerous. Here, you can wear my helmet even,” Newt held out a deep blue helmet that would cover his entire head, with a window to see out of. Thomas stared at it as if just touching it would make him internally bleed, then back to Newt. He made a face as the blonde breathed out the horrid smoke from his cigarette. “If you except I'll put it out,” Newt suggested, motioning to the cigarette. 

“Fine. This is going to kill you ya know,” Thomas took the helmet from Newt’s outstretched hand and put it over his head, encasing himself into a cage of protection. At least he normally wears a helmet.

“What is, the motorcycle or cigarettes?” The teen asked as he sat on the cushioned seat. He threw the half smoked cigarette on the ground and stopped on it. 

“Both,” cautiously Thomas sat down behind Newt. Half of his brain screaming at him for letting himself ride something as dangerous as a motorcycle. But the other half wanted to trust this strange boy. 

“You can hold on to me if you need to. Where’re we going?” Thomas told Newt the address, but left his arms dangling awkwardly by his sides. I’m not that weak, I don't need to hold onto him. However, as soon as the vehicle started moving Thomas threw his arms around Newt’s waist and leaned into him to keep his balance. 

“Tommy, we’re going bloody five miles per hour,” Newt laughed. Thomas realized how tight he was squeezing Newt, and he lessened his grip on the boy. Newt was remarkably skinny, and Thomas’s hands found that he seemed to have abbs under the leather jacket. He was glad Newt couldn't see his face, because he was sure it was as red as a tomato at the realization. Finally, Newt turned onto Thomas’s street. 

“You can stop here. If my mom sees me on this thing she’ll freak out for sure,” Thomas said, and Newt pulled the motorcycle to the curb. He got off and handed the Brit his helmet. “Well, thanks for the ride.”

“Any time. Hey Tommy, why did you need to get home so quickly? I thought you were just doing homework,” Newt asked, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

“Oh yeah, I have to baby sit my neighbor Chuck. He's like 10 so I don't have to do too much,” Thomas replied and he started walking in the direction of his house, giving Newt a wave. 

“Hey Tommy!” Thomas turned to face Newt again. “You're very reserved, aren't you?” Newt winked at Thomas, and without waiting for a reply he put his helmet on and drove away. Slightly confused about the wink and this curious boy, Thomas walked the rest of the way home. 

“Hey mom!” Thomas called as he walked in the door to his house. 

“Hi Thomas! You're running late, did something happen?” His mom, Amelia, looked up from her book to greet her son. 

“Yeah, my car won't start. But a friend gave me a ride. I'll ask dad about it when he gets home,” Thomas explained as he heaved his backpack off and scoured the kitchen for a snack. 

“Oh, that's good. Who was it?” Amelia put her book down. 

“His name’s Newt, you don't know him. He's new to the school,” Thomas answered and he settled on a bag of Cheetos. 

“Oh that’s nice of you to be friends with the new kid!” She smiled, her face lighting up with pride. Not by choice, he kind of forced it onto me. Thomas laughed to himself at this thought. “What's funny?”

“Oh nothing. Ava is probably waiting for me, I should get over there now,” Thomas grabbed his backpack and waved to his mom. Walking two doors down he stood on the porch of the Paige household and rang the doorbell. 

“Hi Thomas! Come on in,” Chuck’s mom, Ava, open the door and motioned Thomas inside. 

“Sorry I'm late, I had some car trouble,” Thomas said apologetically as he entered. 

“Well you're here now. I've got to go, but I'll be back around six,” she gave Thomas a smile, hugged Chuck goodbye before leaving. 

“So Chuck, how was your day?” Thomas sat next to the boy in the dining room and put his backpack on the wood floor. 

“Normal,” the chubby boy sighed and he stared down at his math worksheet. “How was yours?” Thomas thought a moment before answering. 

“It was strange. This New kid Newt was following me around, and then my car wouldn't start so he gave me a ride. He sort of insisted that I let him…” Thomas rambled before fading into a mumble. 

“His name's Newt? That's funny! What kind of car does he have? It's not old like yours is it?” Chuck spewed. 

“Well it's actually not a car, it’s a motorcycle. I don't know what kind or anything like that, but it's black, and it didn't look old,” Thomas answered frankly and he pulled a textbook out of his backpack. 

“Woah he has a motorcycle! That's so cool! And you rode it!” Chuck looked at Thomas, awestruck. 

“Yeah I suppose so. But it's really dangerous too. I didn't ride it to be cool I rode it because I had to get here,” Thomas informed. 

“Yeah yeah I know,” Chuck sighed and went back to his work, uninterested in what uncool Thomas had to say.


	3. Did you do this for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well anyways, the reason we dropped by was actually to talk to you Thomas,” The third girl who was short, had chocolate colored skin, and brown curly hair stepped forward and cut off Teresa from saying anything more. 
> 
> “Hey Harriet, what's going on?” Thomas asked, turning his attention from Newt and Teresa. 
> 
> “Well as you know, chess club starts up next week and we need to recruit some new members. After our top player graduated last year we need to make sure our newbies are fully aware of all the meets and team rules,” Harriet explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some good responses from the first two chapters, so I hope you like this one! Don't be a stranger and comment your thoughts, feelings, predictions, and/or favorite flavor of pie!

A few days passed and Newt continued to eat lunch with the two boys. Thomas’s dad fixed his car, so he was no longer in need of Newt’s motorcycle although Newt continued to offer him rides. It was amazing to Thomas how quickly he got used to Newt’s British accent and slang. 

It was Friday lunch time, only four days after Minho met Newt. The three teens sat outside in the autumn air, enjoying the slight breeze that made fallen leaves dance across the ground. Thomas and Newt finally got Minho to stop talking in his own version of a British accent, that sounded more like someone who forgot how to speak English. After accomplishing this, three girls walked through the doors to the court yard. 

“I knew we would find you here!” One of the girls exclaimed. She was tall and had bright blue eyes with long flowing blond hair that reached almost to her waist. She sat down next to Minho and draped a delicate arm across his wide shoulders. 

“Hey babe! This is Newt, Newt this is my girlfriend Sonya,” Minho put his arm around her waist and twirled her hair through his fingers. Newt smiled at her in greeting. He then turned his attention to the second girl who sat next to him, a little too close for comfort. She had stark white skin contrasting with her pitch black hair. 

“Hey I'm Teresa! And who’s this new cutie?” She asked, directing the question at the other two boys. 

“Ah, I'm Newt.”

“Oh my gosh are you British! You know, I have a thing for guys with accents,” Teresa said, and she smiled playfully. Newt seemed frozen next to her, looking and feeling completely uncomfortable by the girl’s flirting. 

“Well anyways, the reason we dropped by was actually to talk to you Thomas,” The third girl who was short, had chocolate colored skin, and brown curly hair stepped forward and cut off Teresa from saying anything more. 

“Hey Harriet, what's going on?” Thomas asked, turning his attention from Newt and Teresa. 

“Well as you know, chess club starts up next week and we need to recruit some new members. After our top player graduated last year we need to make sure our newbies are fully aware of all the meets and team rules,” Harriet explained. 

“Yeah, ok. What do you need me to do?” 

“Well, first we need new members! I've printed some flyers to hand out, and I emailed you the file if you need more. We’ve got all the info on our first few meetings on there also,” Harriet handed Thomas a small stack of papers and pointed out a few dates and times for him. 

“Alright Harriet, thanks! I'll get right on this,” Thomas scanned the sheet before putting the papers in his backpack. The three girls left the courtyard, and Newt finally relaxed. 

“Very smooth with the lady's there Newt! Teresa didn't scare you did she? She’s always like that,” Minho laughed and patted Newt on the shoulder. 

“Oh I'm fine, I ah, I just don't really... fancy girls,” Newt replied and he blushed slightly. 

“Ok, that's cool man,” Minho responded. They both looked in Thomas’s direction to see his response. 

“Yeah, cool... You sure are an open book aren't you Newt?” Thomas said, remembering how simply Newt had told him about his dad after only knowing him for two days. 

“Well, everyone in Stockport new. So I figure it shouldn't be any different here,” Newt shrugged. Before Thomas could respond a beefy looking boy stormed up to the group of friends. He stopped in front of them and let his glare sweep over the three teens. 

“What do you want Gally?” Minho asked with heavy annoyance and an eye roll. 

“Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I just saw Harriet, Sonya, and Teresa over here? Care to explain?” Gally asked in a calm but annoyed voice. His question was directed solely at Thomas. 

“What's it to you?” Thomas responded. To that Gally just got more upset, and he took a threatening step towards Thomas. Newt could tell the brunette was about to give in to Gally, so he intervened. 

“Why do you bloody care so much Gally?” Thomas watched him say calm and relaxed. 

“Well it's none of your business is it greenie?” Gally spat. Newt stood, matching their heights almost exactly. 

“Oh, these are my friends, so I think it is my business. But is it really yours to know why some people talked to us? Does that sound logical to anyone?” Newt retorted. Thomas didn't understand why this boy was standing up to Gally for him, and over such a little thing. 

“You should probably shut up now, greenie.” Gally hissed through clenched teeth. He took another step forward, his anger boiling up. The two boys now standing just inches apart. 

“Newt just stop, it's ok,” Thomas tried to grab Newt’s arm and pull him back but Newt resisted.

“No Tommy, it's bloody not ok. You can't just let this guy talk to you like that.”

“Listen to your boyfriend newbie,” Gally smirked. Thomas blushed at being called his boyfriend, but Newt seemed unfazed. 

“No. No one else is going to put you in your place so I will,” Newt’s voice had stayed calm throughout the whole conversation, which is probably what pushed Gally, who couldn't control his anger, over the edge. Before Thomas knew what was happening Newt was crumpled on the ground. Minho and Thomas shot to their feet. Gally had punched Newt across the left of his face, catching everyone off guard. Thomas’s insides raged with anger at Gally, but he pushed it away and turned his attention to Newt. 

“You better run Gally! Before I do something I won't regret!” Minho warned, and Thomas had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from lunging at the tall boy. He helped Newt to his feet and looked at his face. It was red with a small scratch across it. 

“You didn’t need to do that Newt. Are you ok?” Thomas said quietly as he examined Newt’s cut. 

“Yeah, I'm alright. And I know I didn't, but someone had to! You can't just let him continue to do that!” Newt responded and he brushed the dirt from his jacket. 

“Bloody hell Newt!” Minho exclaimed. 

“No, no Minho don't say that. It's just weird… What did he want anyway?” 

“Gally’s a got a little something going for Harriet, which doesn't go well for him considering she wants nothing to do with him! Anyways he’s always trying to keep an eye on her and anyone who talks to her. Unfortunately he can't control his anger properly and well, this happens. Welcome to drama at Glade High!” Minho explained with a laugh. 

“Newt you better go to the nurse and have her put something on that cut, I can show you where it is,” Thomas said and he picked up his backpack. Before they could go anywhere the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

“Tommy I'm fine really. I don't want to make you late, I know how seriously you take your classes and all,” Newt smiled, but Thomas could see the pain in his face. 

“No, you know what? You're my friend, and one tardy isn't going to kill me. You obviously won't go unless I make you so I'm taking you to the nurse,” Thomas said it before he could change his mind. Leading the way He navigated through the school to the small nurse's office. When they walked in, Thomas got the woman’s attention. “Hey ah, my friend here was-” 

“I tripped! I just tripped down some steps,” Newt interrupted, receiving a quizzical look from Thomas. To which he shrugged in reply. The nurse leaned forward and tilted Newt’s head so she could see the cut, which was still surrounded by pink skin, warm to the touch. 

“No, you didn't fall down the stairs. You were punched,” she said in a scratchy voice. 

“How did you know?” Newt asked sheepishly. 

“You don't work as a high school nurse for 42 years without knowing the difference between a fall and a punch. Don't worry I won't ask you any questions, it's none of my business and it doesn't need to become my business,” she walked across the small room and opened a draw, retrieving a spray. Thomas watched Newt wince as she sprayed his cheek and dabbed it with a cotton ball. “Do you want ice or a bandaid?” 

“Ah, no that's alright thanks,” he replied. 

“Do you think we could get passes?” Thomas asked hopefully. 

“Alright, where are you two going?” She sighed. The nurse wrote them passes and they left the room. Thomas had never put something like this above class, not even that time Minho smacked into a wall when racing each other. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about making sure Newt was ok, but he was just glad that the nurse had given them passes. 

“Hey Tommy, can I have one of those chess club fliers?” 

“You, want to know about chess club? Seriously?” Thomas asked, surprised by Newt’s request. 

“Yeah seriously! It could be fun,” Newt said solemnly. Thomas dug around his backpack and produced one of the handouts for Newt. Thomas wouldn't deny that Newt was his friend, but he couldn't figure out his personality. Newt’s leather jacket, his grades, attendance, smoking, and motorcycle said one thing. But the way Newt acted said another, he was polite and caring. The two stereotypes just didn’t mix in his mind and he wondered how it did in someone’s personality.


	4. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome greenbeans, to Glader High’s chess club. Also welcome back to our returning members. My name’s Albert. This is Harriet and this is Thomas, we lead the club,” Albert introduced. 
> 
> “And Alby here is our top player this year, after Nick graduated last year!” Harriet added excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know nothing about how chess clubs work so if you have any info about it please comment! :)

That afternoon Thomas stood in front of the Paige house ringing the doorbell. He heard the click of Ava’s heals inside the house as they approached. She opened the door and invited him in with a smile. 

“Thanks again for coming on a Friday Thomas! I won't be back until 11ish so could you make sure Chuck’s in bed by nine?” Ava asked as she put her white coat on and grabbed her purse. 

“Sure thing Ms. Paige, don't worry about anything,” Thomas smiled at her reassuringly. 

“Come on, can't I stay up later? It's Friday!” Chuck whined from across the room. 

“No, I'm already giving you an extra 30 minutes. Thomas, there should be some pizza in the fridge for dinner, feel free to help yourself to whatever you need. Bye now!” She placed a kiss on Chuck’s forehead before leaving the house. Thomas waited until the clicking of her heals dissipated before turning to Chuck. 

“What’re you watching?” He sat next to him on the tan couch and looked at the tv. 

“I don't know, I can't find anything good on. Want to play MarioKart?” Chuck made the decision for Thomas as he put in the game and tossed a controller at his babysitter. 

“So, how was your Friday Chucky?” Thomas asked as the game started. 

“It was good, Mrs. Kingston let us stay outside for an extra ten minutes after lunch!” He replied with a grin. “And don't call me Chucky, I'm not a little boy! I'm ten and a half!” 

“Hey, it's not such a bad thing! I've got a friend who calls me Tommy and I'm 16,” he informed causally. 

“Really, who?” Chuck contradicted as his virtual player crossed the finish line ahead of Thomas’s. “Ha! I beat you!” 

“As a matter a fact, it's Newt. The guy you think is sooo cool with the motorcycle.” The next race started and Thomas was determined not to loss to a ten year old again. 

“Really? Ok. Tommy,” Chuck replied with wide eyes. 

“Uh, he's the only one who gets to call me that,” he secretly loved the sound of his nickname coming from Newt’s lips, coming from Chuck's it just wasn't the same. Thomas’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he paused the game to see who was texting him. “Oh come on Thomas! Who is it?” Chuck leaned over his shoulder to look at the phone. 

“That weird, it's Newt but I don't remember giving him my number.” 

Unknown number:  
Watcha Tommy, it's Newt! :)

Text sent:  
Hi Newt. How did you get my number?

Newt:  
From Minho, hope u don't mind.

Text sent:  
It's fine.

“Come on Thomas, let's play already!” Chuck begged as he decided the texts were too boring to keep reading, even if they were from the Newt. 

“Hold on a sec Chuck.”

Newt:  
anyway, u doing anything 2night?

Text sent:  
Yeah, I'm babysitting until 11. Why?

Newt:  
Oh no reason. Wow that sucks tho, u really have to babysit on bloody Fridays?  
He went to the trouble to get my number for ‘no reason’?

Text sent:  
No, not normally. Hey, how's your face doing?

Newt:  
It's doing better. Thx for asking. 

“What happened to his face?” Chuck asked as he once again read over Thomas’s shoulder impatiently. 

“He got punched today. And stop reading my texts!” Thomas said and he readjusted himself so Chuck couldn't see his phone. 

“Woah he got punched! What happened?” Chuck inquired excitedly. 

“Oh this one guy was bothering us and Newt ticked him off trying to stand up for me,” Thomas said as if it was the most casual thing to tell. 

“That's so cool!” 

“You know, not everything he does is cool,” Thomas sighed. 

“Can we keep playing now?” Chuck winned, remembering the game. 

“Yeah sure,” he turned back to his phone for a second before unpausing the video game. 

Newt:  
U there Tommy?

Text sent:  
Yeah sorry. I have to go now, Chuck is making me play video games with him.

Newt:  
Alright, sounds fun. Ttyl!

•••

The following Wednesday Thomas and Newt walked into room 250 for the first chess club meeting of the year. Thomas went to stand in the front with the other leaders and Newt took a seat in the second row of desks near the other members and newbies. Thomas watched for a few minutes as people filed into the room. After it seemed everyone who was planning to show up had, a tall dark skinned boy standing next to him spoke in a low voice.

“Welcome greenbeans, to Glader High’s chess club. Also welcome back to our returning members. My name’s Albert. This is Harriet and this is Thomas, we lead the club,” Albert introduced. 

“And Alby here is our top player this year, after Nick graduated last year!” Harriet added excitedly.

“Thank you Harriet. So let's get right to it. If you don't know anything about chess or how to play go over here with Harriet, she’ll teach you the basics,” Albert said, pointing to a corner of the room. “If you can play, go over there with Thomas, who will teach you specific tricks and moves. And lastly, if you already know all the tricks come to me and I'll assess your skill. Today's objective is to teach you how to play and get a feeling for how much you know. By all means save everyone some time, and please do not pretend you know how to play if you don't!” Albert stopped giving directions and the group split into their respective corners of the room. 

Thomas went to his assigned area, sat down and started setting up the chessboard. He watched most of the clubs returning members like Clint, Aris, and Rachel go over to Alby, and three new players came to him. Glancing to the other side of the room he saw Newt sit down across from Harriet with a younger kid he recognized as Winston. So he doesn't know how to play.

“So, I'm Thomas! Why don't we go around with names and then we’ll get started?” Thomas said cheerfully to his three students. He soon learned their names were Beth, Zart, and Jeff. Thomas set up for the first move and asked them what they thought their move would be. Not long after he started explaining the first move did the brunet hear a loud laugh coming from Harriet’s side of the room. He turned to see her, Newt, and Winston cracking up over a joke he hadn't heard. He felt a sharp pang in his chest as he watched Newt’s lips curve up into toothy smile, his eyes glimmering at the two people with him. Ignoring his unidentified emotion Thomas continued teaching. It seemed as though more laughing than learning happened in that corner in the next hour. 

•••

“Well Harriet said I'm a lost cause, but I bet I could get it eventually!” Newt chuckled as he walked down the hall with Thomas after their club ended. 

“I don't know man, Harriet’s a pretty good teacher. There's a reason Alby had her show you the ropes,” Thomas replied with a smirk. 

“Maybe you could teach me, that way I can be ready next week?” Newt requested. 

“Do you seriously want to learn?” Thomas was surprised by Newt’s attitude towards the game. 

“Why shouldn't I? So can you teach me or are you too high up with your fancy moves?” He teased. 

“Sure I could help you. How does tomorrow work?” Thomas suggested as he mentally checked his schedule. 

“Yeah, you can come to my house after school. I don't have a chessboard though, you'll have to bring one,” Newt smiled cheekily. 

“Yeah sure. Text me your address!” Thomas waved to Newt as he walked to his car. Suddenly he remembered the way he felt when Newt was laughing with Harriet and Winston. Was that… Jealousy? No! No it couldn't have been. What would I have to be jealous of? Thomas quickly dismissed the thought. 

•••

“Hey mom, is it alright if I go to a friend’s house after school tomorrow? He wants me to teach him how to play chess,” Thomas asked as he greeted Amelea after getting home from chess club. 

“Sure! Whose house is it?” She replied. 

“Newt. He's the guy who gave me a ride last week, remember?” He informed, throwing off his shoes in the kitchen. 

“Oh yeah, I remember,” she smiled and Thomas left the room to do his homework. However the student had trouble concentrating on his work. He couldn't shake the odd feeling from earlier. There was something interesting about Newt that he couldn't put his finger on, but it was definitely there.


	5. Newt's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ha!” Minho exclaimed, and he high fived Newt on the victory. “So, what's this date you two have?” Minho enquired with a smirk. 
> 
> “It's not a date!” Newt yelled a little too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a pretty good one :) I also happen to not know anything about track meets so let's just pretend this is how it works :P

The next day in math Thomas noticed that Newt was on time for once and seemed to be paying a little more attention in class. Maybe I'm wearing off on him. Thomas laughed silently at the thought. After class finished Newt came up to him. Thomas couldn't help but notice the remnants of the cut still lingering on his cheek. 

“All right?” The boy asked and Thomas thought he had missed something. 

“Alright what?” 

“It just means how are you,” Newt explained. Thomas might have been getting used to the blond’s Britishness, but that didn't mean it made any more sense to him than to the next guy. He had to admit though, Newt was being very patient with him and Minho. 

“Well I'm good, how are you?” Thomas replied. 

“I'm fantastic! We still on for chess tonight?” Newt questioned. 

“Yeah of course. See ya at lunch!” Thomas called and he walked down the hall to his first honors class of the day. 

•••

At lunch the three boys sat together in the courtyard, devouring their food. 

“Our first track meet is tonight!” Minho exclaimed with a mouthful of meat. 

“That's cool! Tommy, we should go after our chess thing. What time does it start?” Newt planned with excitement. 

“It's from six to eight. You guys should totally come to it!” Minho answered. 

“I don't know, I've got a history test I need to study for tonight…” Thomas stated. He was already going to be spending a few hours at Newt’s house, and he didn't want to waste any more time that he could be using to study. Not that hanging out with Newt, and teaching him chess was a waste of time. 

“Oh come on Thomas! In all the time I've known you you've never gone to my track meets! I've never even seen you at a pep rally!” Minho blurted. Newt looked at Thomas with a surprised look flooding his whole face. 

“You've never bloody been to a sports event!” Newt yelled more than asked. 

“Well, sure I have. If you count that one time-” Thomas started explaining, but Minho cut him off.

“No, I don't count that!” Newt looked at Minho and back to Thomas with a confused looked that made one of his eyebrows lift. 

“What time? What happened?” Newt asked no one specifically. Minho’s stare cut into Thomas, conveying a silent message. Newt only looked more confused and Thomas laughed to himself at the blond’s face. 

“One time Minho-” yet again, Thomas was interrupted by the Asian boy. 

“Thomas I will find you, and I will skin you, if you tell him. We promised never to speak of that again,” Minho said in a threatening voice. Thomas sighed, he knew Minho was only joking, as usual, but he left it alone. Seemly happy with Thomas’s silence, Minho relaxed his stare. “So, you two are coming? Sonya already said she’d be there and you guys could sit together!” 

“I understood that reference. Nice usage. And yeah, we’ll definitely be there!” Newt announced, much to Thomas’s dismay. 

“Hey, I never agreed to this! Newt, if I'm at your house all afternoon and then the meet all evening, I'll have no time to study,” he persuaded. 

“Oh come on Thomas! It's one test, you'll do fine without studying!” Minho sighed. 

“He’s right you know. Plus, you can always study during the meet,” Newt added. Thomas had to admit, they did have a point. He wouldn't be able to study as much, but it could be good for him to get out and do something with his friends for once. 

“Alright, fine. I'll go, but only if my mom says yes,” Thomas quickly added the last part. If he asked her to, she could make up a reason for him to stay home. Thomas decided to wait until after school to text her. That way he could think about it. 

“Ha!” Minho exclaimed, and he high fived Newt on the victory. “So, what's this date you two have?” Minho enquired with a smirk. 

“It's not a date!” Newt yelled a little too quickly. 

“I'm just going over to teach him chess,” Thomas clarified calmly. Newt clearly wasn't able to tell when Minho was being sarcastic yet. Thomas however had known the boy for years, and was unfazed by the comment, unlike Newt who was noticeably blushing. Minho and Thomas simply laughed at his reaction. 

•••

After the last bell rang, symbolizing the end of the day, Thomas made his way to his locker. After exchanging the supplies he would be taking home, he walked over to where the tall blond stood next to his own locker. 

“Hey, you ready to go?” Thomas asked him, and the boy jumped, unaware of Thomas’s presence behind him. 

“Bloody hell Tommy don't do that!” Newt yelped. 

“Sorry!” Thomas smiled. He had to admit, it was pretty entertaining to see Newt scared. “So, you ready or am I going to have to wait a few years?”

“Ha, very funny. Yeah, I'm ready!” Newt started walking towards the door and Thomas jumped to catch up. “So, we taking my motorcycle?” 

“No! I am not riding that thing again! Plus, my chessboard is in my car. I'll drive us there and back for Minho’s meet. You can ride your motorcycle home after. With me staying perfectly safe in my car the whole time!” Thomas elaborated, and smiled to himself. 

“Fine, be that way. So your mom approved of Minho’s meet?” Newt asked as they arrived at the old car. 

“Oh shuck, I forgot to tell her!” Thomas whispered loudly. He pulled out his phone to text his mom. 

“Hey, watch your language there Tommy! You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Newt teased. 

“Shuck is not a swear word Newt!” Thomas just rolled his eyes and got in the driver’s seat of his car. Newt gave directions as they drove, and in a matter of minutes they were outside the boy’s apartment building. Before getting out Thomas checked his phone for a reply from his mom. 

Mom:  
Of course you can go! Don't stay out too late, love you Thomas!

Text sent:  
Thanks mom, I'll be home by 8:30. love you too. 

Thomas sent his reply and looked up to see Newt was already at the front of the building. He grabbed the chessboard from the backseat and jogged to the waiting blond. 

“What took you so long?” He asked when Thomas stopped next to him, and they walked inside. 

“I was checking my phone, my mom said I could go,” Thomas explained. This was it, he was going. Newt led him inside and to the elevator on the other side of the lobby. They stepped in and departed for the second floor. 

“You know, we could have just taken the stairs. It's only one flight,” Thomas suggested. 

“Well, too late now. We're already in the lift,” the doors slid open and Newt turned left, stopping three doors down he took out a key. The door opened into a cozy living room and adjoining kitchen with a hallway leading to other rooms. 

“Mum, we're home!” Newt called and he slung his backpack off and onto the floor beside a white couch. A tall women with short blond hair came out of the hallway and smiled. 

“Hi Newt! And you must be the Tommy I've heard so much about!” Her voice was laced with an exent impossibly thicker than Newt's. Thomas swallowed. Newt talks about me? 

“Ah, it's Thomas actually. It's nice to meet you,” Thomas offered his hand for her to shake. She laughed at his formality, but shook the hand anyways. 

“It's nice to meet you too, Thomas. Well, I'll leave you two alone!” She smiled and disappeared down the hall again. Thomas looked at Newt, who was blushing slightly. He looks cute when he blushes. Wait, what! 

“Sorry about that,” the Brit laughed nervously. “You want something to eat?” Newt quickly turned towards the kitchen and Thomas followed him. He watched as the Brit threw together cheese and ham sandwiches for them. They sat down at the table in the kitchen and Thomas attacked his sandwich with a hunger he didn't know was there. 

“So Tommy, I've been dying to know what that thing you and Minho were talking about was,” Newt said between bites. 

“What thing?” Thomas tilted his head and looked at the blond, trying to remember what he was referring to. 

“The thing about a sports game, and Minho wouldn't let you talk about it!” Newt clarified.

“Oh that! Don't you dare tell Minho I told you, but last year he dragged me to a football game. But instead of paying attention,” Thomas started laughing as he remembered the night. Once he regained control of himself he continued the story. “So Min falls asleep, and starts drooling on my shoulder! Everyone around us saw him, and he got so embarrassed, it was great! I had to drive him home because I was afraid he would fall asleep behind the wheel!” Thomas bursted out laughing, and Newt joined him as the image of a drooling Minho sank into his mind. 

“Wow, now that's funny. I can see why Minho didn't want you to talk about it!” Newt said as they calmed their laughing. 

“So, ready to learn chess?” Thomas asked as he slid the game towards them. 

“Oh yeah, of course!” Newt stuffed the last bit of sandwich into his mouth and dusted off his hands. He watched Thomas as he took out the pieces and set up the board. 

“So, do you know what each piece is called?” Thomas asked as he finished setting up. 

“Ah, I know this is the king. I think this one’s the queen, and these are Knights,” Newt stated and he pointed at each respecting chess piece. 

“That's right! And these are rooks, bishops, and pawns. So, each piece moves differently, the pawn can only move forward one space at a time except on their first move when they can go two spaces. Are you listening to me Newt?” Thomas noticed Newt didn't seem to be paying attention to him. 

“What? Yeah, I just zoned out for a second there sorry. You were talking about, um, what the pieces do,” Newt smiled sheepishly at Thomas's heavy sigh. 

“So, as I said. Each pawn can move two spaces forward on their first move, but after that it's only one space.”

•••

“Ok, so I think I've told you everything you need to know. Let's play a game!” Thomas thought Newt had done more ‘zoning out’ than listening, but what could he do. Maybe he actually was listening, and Thomas didn't realize it. Either way, he would find out in this game. 

“Alright, so who goes first again?” Newt asked. 

“White does, so I'll go. Now, when you move a piece and take your finger off of it you have to keep it there. But if you keep your finger on it, you can move it back and play a different piece if you want. Make sense?” Thomas explained as he demonstrated. 

“Yeah, sure,” Newt nodded his understanding. 

“Good! Let's start,” Thomas put all the pieces back where they belonged and made his first move. 

•••

“Wow. No offense Newt, but that… Was not the best I've seen a beginner do,” Thomas stated carefully after their game finished. Turns out he probably wasn't listening. He thought with a laugh. 

“Well, I'll just half to practice then! Don't give up on me yet Tommy!” Newt said cheerily. A little too cheery if you asked Thomas. 

“Newton!” The Brit’s mom appeared from the hallway, hands on her hips and pulled Thomas from his thoughts. “You better have a bloody brilliant explanation as to why you've been marked absent for second period again!” 

Thomas looked from Newt to his mom uncomfortably before muttering “I need to use the restroom” And excused himself down the hall. Newt’s been skipping classes? On his quest for the bathroom Thomas stumbled upon what he assumed was Newt’s bedroom. A queen sized bed pushed up against the wall. Clothes spilling out of draws and pooling on the floor. One shelf, kept cleaner than the others caught his attention. It held a series of carefully lined up action figures, that Thomas didn't recognize. Not wanting to invade Newt’s privacy he continued on his way and found the bathroom. 

On his way back to the kitchen table, Thomas stopped before exiting the hall. He didn't want to interrupt the conversation. 

“Look Newt. I know you didn't want to move here, but I'm doing my best without your father here. You know I had to take this job,” Thomas heard Newt’s mom say. Her ’you're in big trouble’ voice replaced with ‘the concerned mother’. 

“Whatever mum,” Newt sighed and Thomas could hear the eye roll in his voice. He took this as his cue to enter the room, not wanting to be caught spying. He found Newt and his mom sitting across each other at the table. 

“Tommy, we should probably leave now,” Newt stated when he noticed the brunet. 

“What?” What does he mean leave?

“To Minho’s meet. Remember? It starts at six!” Newt elaborated, seemingly avoiding eye contact with his mom. Thomas looked at his watch in supersize. 5:37 

“Yeah, I guess we better go!” Thomas replied, and he moved to put the chess board back in its box. The tension in the room was almost unbearable for Thomas as he did so. Luckily it was broken off quickly. 

“You boys have fun then!” Newt’s mom, back to her cheery voice again, stood from the table and left the room. 

“Thank you for having me!” Thomas responded politely as he finished putting the game away. After the boys left the apartment, Thomas insisted they take the stars down. A little exercise and energy conservation never hurt anyone. They were silent as they got in Thomas’s car to make the drive back to school. Normally Newt would have filled the silence, but he didn't. Maybe it's something his mom said? 

“Newt, you know you can talk to me about stuff right?” Thomas stated as he tried to break the awkwardness in the least awkward way possible, but judging by Newt’s response he had failed. 

“Yeah Tommy of course,” he replied, followed by a sigh that Thomas didn't think he was supposed to notice. What happened in the five minutes I wasn't there? Before Thomas could think of anything to lighten the mood they arrived at the high school. 

The parking lot was only half full of cars, all supposedly going to the track meet. Thomas grabbed his backpack from the backseat. Newt made fun of him but Thomas simply reminded him it was his idea. When they reached the track, Newt broke out of his stupor as they watched the many people milling about the bleachers. 

“Hey, there's Minho and Sonya!” Newt pointed to the corner of the track that was closest to them, and sure enough the king of sass and his girlfriend stood talking. 

“Let's go say hi!” Thomas chirped happily. They made their way through the small crowd and walked up to the pair. “Hey Min, Sonya!” Thomas greeted. 

“Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in!” Minho responded as he gave both boys a hug. 

“When Minho told me you were coming Thomas I thought he was joking, but I guess I was wrong!” Sonya exclaimed with a laugh. 

“See babe, I told you miracles happen!” Minho smirked, and Newt laughed out loud. God I love that laugh…

“Alright, I get it. I don't get out much!” Thomas chuckled. 

“You're right you don't, which is why you just lost me five bucks to Harriet!” Sonya whined. Thomas’s chin almost fell open as he looked at Sonya in astonishment. 

“You-you bet on me?” Sonya nodded with a smile playing on her lips, which caused Newt to burst into a fit of giggles. The Brit’s laugh was contagious, and before long the whole group were laughing their heads off. 

“Minho! Rap it up!” All four heads turned to see Minho’s coach standing with a group of teens who made up the track team. 

“Good luck Minny!” Sonya squealed and she threw her arms around him in an excited hug. With a fist bump to Thomas and Newt, Minho turned and walked towards his team. 

“Minny?” Newt asked Sonya, actually speaking for the first time. 

“He pretends to hate it, but I know he secretly loves it when I call him that!” She shrugged. 

“Hey, we should probably find a seat before they start,” Thomas suggested, and the three teens walked to the bleachers to find a spot. It didn’t take long before Sonya pointed out three empty spaces in the middle of the bleachers. Immediately after sitting down Thomas opened his backpack and took out his history textbook. 

“Ok, I guess I should have seen this coming!” Sonya giggled at Thomas. 

“Common Thomas we just got here! At least spend some time in the present. No pun intended,” Newt suggested. 

“Fine,” Thomas sighed and he put his textbook away. Something he definitely wouldn't have done before. Maybe a little bit of Newt is rubbing off on me as well. 

The three of them watched as all the participants lined up for the first event, Minho was not one of them. 

“So where are Minho parents? Do they come to his meets?” Newt wondered once the teens started running. 

“Oh of course they do! They're extremely proud of him, considering he's the best out of the whole team!” Sonya declared with pride. 

“Wait, you're bloody kidding. He's not actually the best is he?” Newt inquired with an astonished expression. 

“It's the truth! He may not be the fastest, but he's got unbelievable stamina, and he's placed in more events than anyone on the team!” She informed. 

“Well that's fantastic!” He responded. Sonya and Newt continued to talk so Thomas sneaked his Textbook back out. However it was too hard to concentrate with the the noise around him. 

Finally Minho’s first event arrived, a 300 meter sprint. Thomas put down his work and watched as Minho along with two other competitors for Glader High walked onto the track and eyed up the other schools. All the participants crouched down and awaited the starting bell. When it rang, they burst to life and dashed around the track. 

Once they reached the last lap everyone could see it was between Minho and someone from a different school. Thomas, Newt, and Sonya started chanting Minho’s name and soon everyone around them joined in. When they reached the last ten yards Minho worked his legs incredibly faster and pulled ahead. He crossed the finish line with a triumphant fist held in the air. Sonya and Newt stood up and started cheering, so Thomas joined them as he watched the other competitors run across the finish line looking just as tired as Minho. The runners disappeared inside somewhere Thomas couldn't see, and the crowd calmed down. 

“See Thomas, isn't this worth your time?” Sonya joked after they sat down. 

“Haha very funny,” Thomas rolled his eyes. “But yeah, it is pretty exciting.” The events went on and Thomas ended up doing more watching than studying. Actually a lot more, as he had completely forgotten about his textbook. It was interesting even when he didn't know any of the participants. 

Minho competed in the 800 meter dash and the 400 meter relay where each team member only had to run 100 meters. Placing second in both of them. According to Sonya he only had one event left: the 110 meter hurdles. 

Thomas also found himself amused by Newt’s excited auditude. He was like a little kid in a candy shop. It got to the point where he noticed himself watching the blond just as much as the running. Why do I keep doing this? Thomas thought it all through in his mind, replaying the time he spent around Newt. The way he cared about how him, found his blush adorable, and his laugh enticing. How Newt was able to make him do things no one else could, like ride a motorcycle and go to the track meet. How throughout the whole week he couldn't stop just watching him.

Then realization hit him like a bulldozer. Did he like Newt? No, I must just be overreacting. But as much as he wanted to, Thomas couldn't think of any other explanation to his feelings. 

“Tommy, are you ok? You look really pale!” Newt suddenly said with a concerned look painted on his face. It took a moment for Thomas to process his words, and he slowly nodded. 

“I-I'm fine,” Thomas tried his best to make his voice sound strong but it came out as a quiet murmur. Thomas turned his gaze from Newt's expectant one to the track and tried to focus in what was happening, but he couldn't do it. 

“I think I'm going to go home,” he said in a whisper. “I'm not feeling too well,” and it wasn't a lie, as Thomas felt his insides churn. 

“Do you want me to drive you?” Newt offered, but that seemed like the worst idea to Thomas. He just wanted to be alone. 

“No, that's ok. Tell Minho good job for me,” with that Thomas scooped up his things and made his way down from the bleachers and to his car. He turned the radio way up in his car as he drove home, trying to push away the thoughts that wouldn't leave him. But all he could hear was gay! Thomas your gay! Gay! 

Thomas had no problem with people who were gay. Newt was gay and he was fine with it. His uncle had come out a few years ago and Thomas didn't even bat an eye. But he never even considered himself that way. He had never found himself attracted to another guy, but now that he thought about it there had never been any girl either. It was always just school. 

Thomas pulled his car into the driveway of his house unlocked his front door, where he was immediately greeted by his parents watching tv.

“Thomas! What are you doing home so early? It's only 7:30! Is everything ok?” His mom cried when she saw him. 

“I’m fine, I've just got a lot of homework to do,” he hated lying to his parents, but he hated the idea of telling the truth even more right now. 

“Ok then. You push yourself too hard Thomas. Remember it's ok to take a break!” His mom smiled, and he simply noded in response before going to his room. It wasn't long after he open his math textbook until Thomas heard a soft knock on his door, which opened to reveal his dad. 

“You know what I think about your homework excuse Thomas?” Thomas sighed, here it was. 

“What?”

“I think it's a lie. What's up Tom? I can tell there's something going on in that brain of yours” thomas had expected anger but instead concern laced his voice, drawing Thomas’s eyes to meet his. 

“I don't really want to talk about it,” Thomas wanted to tell his dad, he really did. But now just wasn't the right time, especially when he was unsure of everything. His dad sighed in compliance. 

“Well when you do want to talk, I'm here,” his dad smiled and left Thomas to his thoughts. He turned back to his math book, and started copying the problems into his notebook. 

Half an hour later he looked down and realized he had only completed two problems. No matter what he did his brain couldn't stay focused on what he wanted it to. A battle was taking place in his mind and he wasn't even sure which side he was on. Or what each side was even fighting for. Thomas decided to just give up on homework all together. There was no way he was going to get anything done while he was so distracted. He put his books away and went to bed.


	6. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Thomas went along with his plan for the rest of the day. When school ended and he noticed Newt at his locker, he didn't stop to talk like he usually did. Over the weekend each reply to Newt’s texts were short. He was too nice to ignore them completely, but he was still trying to avoid as much communication as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Comment your thoughts and predictions!

Thomas awoke with a start when his alarm went off the next morning. He dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom. Immediately he remembered all the homework he had left undone. With a groan Thomas rushed to get ready and raced out of the house as fast as he could. Arriving at the school ten minutes early, Thomas found an empty corner to do his homework. Surprisingly all thoughts about Newt had been pushed aside in his brain and he was able to focus. Maybe it was because the thought of not having his work done was stressing him out. Not that he was complaining, it had been a very long night and he didn't want to make it a long day as well. 

 

When the bell rang Thomas sighed and packed up his books. He had only gotten through five math problems, but it was better than nothing. He drudged into class and sat in his usual seat in the middle. Not too close to the front but not too far back either, it was perfect. After the second bell rang Mr. Janson started the class on their warmup. Thomas swallowed nervously when the teacher started checking homework. It had been years since he missed an assignment and he was not happy about starting now. 

 

“Thomas, you only have seven problems done! What happened?” Mr. Janson cried when he got to Thomas. 

 

“Sorry, I wasn't at my best yesterday. I'll have the rest done Monday and it'll never happen again!” Thomas pleaded his case, hoping to get at least a little credit for his work.

 

“Ok Thomas, show me Monday and I'll give you half credit. I expect more from you, considering the excellent reports from your past teachers!” Mr. Janson eyed Thomas up and down, as if trying to determine if his standards needed to be lowered for the boy, before continuing on.  _ Of course he's talked to my past teachers. The guy probably knows everything about me.  _ Thomas thought, there was no mistaking it, he found the teacher to be a very creepy man. No matter the subject, he always seemed to know more than he should have. 

 

Thomas dreaded the thought of telling all his teachers he hadn't done the work. That left only one possibility. He would have to do his homework during other classes. Thomas was never able to understand how people could be so carefree to not know whether or not they would be able to complete their work during the next day. But now he thought he had a little more understanding. So he took out his English homework and attempted to split his attention between it and the teacher. 

 

When class finished Thomas hurriedly packed his things, hoping to avoid a conversation with Newt. Before he could finish, Newt made it across the room and to him. 

 

“Hey Tommy! Are you ok? You ran off in a hurry last night,” the blond greeted. 

 

“I'm fine now, thanks for asking,” Thomas groaned inwardly. The way he said ‘Tommy’ and how he cared about Thomas. Why couldn't Newt just be that careless jerk Thomas first thought him to be? Wearing leather because he could and not seducing Thomas with it? Thomas couldn't deny his crush, but he could make it go away.  _ I'll avoid him. If I'm never around him I can't crush on him! _

 

“Well that's good news!” Newt smiled. 

 

“I-I gotta get going now. See if I can finish my homework before class starts,” Thomas gave a small smile and ducked out of the classroom before Newt could say anything else. 

 

He went on with his classes, much of which were repetitions of what happened in math. He did however get more work done than he would have expected. When the bell rang, Thomas started thinking of ways to stay away from Newt at lunch. He didn't want to be mean, but he also needed to distance himself from the Brit. By the time Newt approached him at their lockers Thomas was ready. 

 

“I have to go to the library today and study for my history test, so I can't eat lunch with you guys,” he stated. 

 

“Oh ok. Didn't get much studying in last night I take it?” Newt asked, and Thomas got slightly annoyed. His subconscious wanted Newt to be disappointed.  _ Stop it Thomas, him getting sad isn't going to help you! _

 

“No I didn't. I'm just going to say hi to Minho, and then I'll go,” Thomas felt bad for just ditching Minho after the track meet. There was no way he wasn't going to congratulate him in person. Finally they reached the courtyard. 

 

“Thomas! Where'd you run off to last night?” Minho called when he saw them. 

 

“Sorry Min, I wasn't feeling good. But I did see most of your events! You did so well!” He enthused.

 

“Thanks! And don't sweat it, I'm glad you're feeling better!” Minho reassured Thomas with a smile. 

 

“Well, I have to go now. Didn't get much studying in so I'm off to the library,” He waved goodbye and ran off towards the library.  _ That was good right? I wasn't rude. _

 

So Thomas went along with his plan for the rest of the day. When school ended and he noticed Newt at his locker, he didn't stop to talk like he usually did. Over the weekend each reply to Newt’s texts were short. He was too nice to ignore them completely, but he was still trying to avoid as much communication as possible. 

 

So he did what he always did on weekends, homework. Thomas filled his time with all the work he hadn't completed from Thursday, plus the new projects. He studied for tests well in advance, and read ahead in the book for English. Anything he could do to keep his mind off of Newt. 

 

Monday morning Thomas walked into first period feeling great. He got a good night's sleep, and all of his homework was done perfectly. The one thing he wasn't ready for, was Newt to walk in. 

 

Thomas tried not to stare as Newt entered the classroom at the last second and made his way over to the empty desk in the back of the room. Thomas felt deprived of Newt with his skinny jeans, leather jackets, and perfectly wisped hair.  _ Ugh! I just need more time away from him. That'll do it.  _ Despite his urge to stay and talk after class, Thomas made himself rush out the door before any contact could be made. 

 

After fourth period Thomas took his time in packing up his stuff. His hope was to avoid seeing Newt at their lockers. When Thomas got there he saw the familiar blond leaning against the wall, looking at his phone. He sighed and opened his locker. 

 

“Watcha Tommy! I waited for you!” He greeted in a cheery voice. Thomas’s mind turned, trying to come up with an excuse to leave during lunch again. 

 

“Thanks,” he said simply. Thomas finished exchanging textbooks so they started walking towards their destination in silence. 

 

“Ok, tell me what's bloody going on? I feel like you've been ignoring us ever since Minho’s track meet on Thursday! You keep avoiding me, you barely talk, and your texts are… Well not very bloody good!” Newt sighed glumly. 

 

“Us?” Thomas asked. 

 

“Yeah, Minho and me,” Newt said, fidgeting.  

 

“Oh. I'm sorry Newt. It's just, I, ah. Didn't do good on that history test and it's been bothering me,” Thomas claimed, hoping Newt would buy it. He didn't enjoy lying to Newt, but he also couldn't tell him the truth. At least Newt didn't know that he was being singled out. 

 

“Ok then,” he replied unsurely. “What’d you get on the test?” Thomas swallowed, he was going to recognize the lie. 

 

“A low B,” he whispered. 

 

“Ha! Really? You get this shaken up over a B? That's bonkers!” Newt laughed, the worry and hurt expression washed from his face. Thomas let out a breath. He didn't want Newt to feel bad.  _ I'VE GOT TO STOP THIS!  _ Luckily they had entered the courtyard. 

 

“Hey Minho. Sorry I can't eat with you again. I ah, told Harriet I'd eat with her today. Just came to say hey,” Thomas fibed. Surly Minho would call him out on it. 

 

“Really Thomas? You've never done that before,” Minho gave Thomas a quizzical look, but didn't say anything more. Thomas nodded and walked away to find Harriet. He didn't want to abandon Minho, but it wouldn't be fair to kick Newt out of their lunch group. All he knew was the sooner he could get rid of this crush the sooner he could stop all of this. 

 

  * ••



 

Tuesday was a repeat of Monday, except worse. Thomas felt hollow inside, like a part of him had been ripped away. At lunch he didn't even go to his locker, but went straight to the library in an attempt 

To keep away from Newt. Noticing his sad look in the hallway later shattered his insides, but he couldn't risk the conversation. He was afraid of what he might say if he ran out of excuses. 

 

After the long day Thomas pulled up at his house and walked next door to the Paige’s. He rang the doorbell and soon Ava answered. 

 

“Thomas, come in, come in! You're just in time, I have to go,” Ava ran about the room, collecting her purse and coat before saying goodbye. Thomas simply put on a smile and sat at his usual seat next to Chuck at the table. He wasn't in the mood for small talk so he just took out his homework and started. 

 

“What’s wrong Thomas?” Chuck suddenly asked after a few moments of silence. 

 

“Why do you just assume something’s wrong?” He questioned. 

 

“Because the only time your face looks like… Well that, is because something's wrong,” Chuck replied matter-of-factly. The kid could really creep Thomas out sometimes. 

 

“Fine, I'm tired of all this lying. Remember the Newt guy I told you about?” Thomas started, letting out a slow breath of air. When Chuck nodded he continued. “It's kind of complicated- well not really. But I like him!”

 

“I'm not seeing the problem here. What's so bad about that?” Chuck asked. 

 

“Because… Because I'm not supposed to like him! I've only known him for like two weeks! Plus we’re the complete opposite of each other! I'm me, and, and he's laid back, and cool, and doesn't care about grades. He apparently skips second period all the time-” Thomas rambled until Chuck cut him off. 

 

“Dude, calm down. Maybe it's just me, but I don't see anything wrong with it. They say opposites attract you know. Give him a chance!” Chuck proclaimed. 

 

“First of all, that's with science not people! Also, it's not that simple. I can't just avoid my friend for a week and then ask him out! Not that I even would ask him,” He reasoned. 

 

“Fine then, wait awhile. But you can't just keep ignoring him, it's not going to do any good,” the boy suggested. 

 

“Well...” Thomas started, but he couldn't think of any good arguments. “When did you get all wise?” 

 

“I don't know. But you should ask him out. You'd be so much cooler dating Newt!” Chuck declared excitedly. 

 

“And here we go!” Thomas laughed, and he felt good. It was liberating to get that off his chest. And although he knew he should be nervous he was calm. 

 

  * ••



 

The next day Thomas was tentative about avoid Newt. He had a small conversation with him after math class, but still kept some distance. 

 

When they met at lunch, Newt seemed to be watching for Thomas to say he had to go for one lame reason or another. It wasn't until the shorter boy sat down next to Minho on their bench that Newt relaxed. 

 

Oddly enough Thomas trusted what Chuck told him to do. Kids were always able to stuff away all the drama and focus on what should be accomplished. He wasn't even fazed by that fact his crush was a boy. World peace? Ok, stop having wars. Of course that's easier said than done, but it's better to fail trying than to not try at all, right? 

 

Thomas found himself diving into conversations with Newt as if his life depended on it. Lapping up everything and anything he could to fill his system. He was a little ashamed of being so needy, but he couldn't help it. Once he got passed the denial all he really wanted was to be around Newt. 

 

The second chess club meeting was that afternoon, and Thomas half expected Newt to ditch. He wasn't that good at it, and Thomas certainly hadn't helped encourage him by ignoring him. To his surprise, when he got to his locker, Newt was there waiting for him. 

 

“You ready to play some chess Tommy?” He greeted happily. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Are you though? Today's the last day they're going to hold your hand and walk you through the basics ya know. You better pay close attention!” Thomas offered with a laugh. 

 

“Yeah, but you're still going to help me right? That is if you're still free to come over tomorrow?” Newt asked casually. Thomas’s heart fluttered as if Newt has just asked him on a date, although he knew he wasn't. All Newt wanted was to hang out with his  _ friend  _ and learn chess. 

 

“Ye-yeah I'm free,” he answered blankly. By this time the two boys had reached room 250. 

 

“Oh good, you're here Thomas! Now we can get started,” Albert said, giving Thomas a look that said  _ don't be late again.  _

 

“Sorry Alby. So, we're doing the same thing as last week right?” He asked, taking his place in the front. He couldn't remember exactly how he became a leader of the club, it sort of just happened. 

 

“Yeah we are,” Harriet told him. “Ok everyone, we're going to have you get in the same groups as last week. We'll spend one more day teaching you the basics and then move on from there!” She told the group of students sitting around the room. Everyone got up and moved to their corner, including Thomas, Harriet, and Albert. 

 

Thomas found that his group had reduced from three people to only two people. “Looks like we lost Beth!”  _ She reminded me of Gally anyway.  _ Thomas started teaching Zart and Jeff, all the while keeping an eye on Newt. He knew there was nothing to be jealous of, Newt had openly said he was gay. Plus he wasn't even Harriet's type. All the same, he couldn't help wanting to keep them apart. 

 

Somehow Thomas was able to make it through the hour without doing anything regrettable. “So, how'd you do this time?” He asked Newt on their way to the parking lot. 

 

“A little better than last time. I still need a lot of help though!” He laughed in response. 

 

“Well I'll come over tomorrow and we'll see where you're at. It can't be that bad!” Thomas joked. 

 

  * ••



 

Thursday was a lot like Wednesday. He went along with his plan of  _ not  _ avoiding Newt. He made it through the school day without embarrassing himself, and now he only had to make it through a few hours at Newt's house. Surprisingly, Newt never asked him what happened over the past few days. 

 

He imagined a future day, when they were dating, and looking back at these first moments. Newt would laugh at how Thomas had acted when he found out the reason. Thomas would laugh too and they would-

 

“Tommy! Earth to bloody Tommy!” Thomas was pulled from his daydream by a hand waving in his face. 

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Thomas asked, embarrassed to be daydreaming about Newt while standing right in front of  _ Newt.  _

 

“I asked if you remember the way to my apartment, because I have to drive my motorcycle,” he clarified. 

 

“Um, yeah I think so. I'll just follow you,” Thomas coughed. He left him at the edge of the parking lot to go find his car before Newt could notice his blush.  _ Since when did I start thinking we would ever be a couple? _

 

finally they pulled into the parking lot of Newt’s apartment building, and met at the door. He watched as the blond stomped out a cigarette before opening the door to the apartment building. 

 

“Does your mom know you smoke? Because simply putting it out isn't going to hide the smell,” Thomas said matter-of-factly. There was another reason that Thomas shouldn’t like Newt.  _ But it makes no difference how I feel. _

 

“Yeah she does. She's not happy about it, but she can't stop me… Sorry about the smell,” he replied. 

 

Newt led the way through the lobby, up the stairs, and to the third door on the left. Thomas took special note of the use of stairs instead of the elevator. Newt unlocked the door and they were immediately greeted with a hot burst of air. 

 

“Mum! What's with the heat?” Newt exclaimed, and closed the door behind them. Newt's mom was in the kitchen, wearing a frilly apron. 

 

“Hi boys! Sorry, I was just trying to do some cooking and well, I burnt some stuff. So that's why it's hot. It really throws a spanner in the works of my dinner plan though,” she laughed. Thomas noticed pans on the stove top, filled with food that was burned to a crisp. 

 

“She means like a curveball,” Newt whispered in Thomas’s ear and he was immediately thankful for the translation. They sat down on the couch, and Newt cleared away space on the coffee table for the chess board. 

 

Thomas rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to fend off the heat. Newt however slipped off his leather jacket to reveal a white shortsleeve tee shirt underneath. Thomas held his breath as he absorbed Newt’s bare arms for the first time, noticing every curve of his muscles. Quickly he turned away and focused on the chessboard before he could be accused of staring.

 

“Ok, so I want you to set up the board this time,” Thomas said, wanting to get right to work. Impressively, Newt was able to set up the game without any help from Thomas. “Great! So can you remember what each piece does?” 

 

“That's where my memory fails me!” The Brit sighed. 

 

“No worries, I'll just explain it again. Make sure you're listening,” Thomas offered. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt boys, but I made you a snack!” Newt’s mom said, approaching them with a plate full of cheese and crackers. 

 

“Oh, thank you Ms.-” Thomas paused. He had no idea if Newt's mom still used his dad’s last name or not. Or if Newt did for that matter. It seemed too personal a question to ask. 

 

“You can call me Helen!” She gave him a reassuring smile, and went back to the kitchen. “Oh and Newt, I got called into work so I have to leave soon. You'll have to find your own dinner I'm afraid.”

 

“Ok, thanks mum!” Newt called, and returned his attention to Thomas. He started explaining the abilities of each chess piece just like he did last week, and got lost in the magic of the game. He was so focused that he almost didn't notice when their hands or arms brushed each other. Or feel Newt’s gaze on him as if he were only half paying attention and half just watching Thomas. But that was only his imagination, right?

 

“Ok I think I've got it,” Newt said after Thomas finished. “Hey, what's the deal with this Albert guy. Or Alby? Whatever his name is!”

 

“Oh, yeah. Alby’s the only senior in the club. He can be pretty strict, but once you get to know him it's a big softy. Do not call him Alby though. Harriet and I came up with the nickname last year and he hates when people he barely knows call him that!” Thomas explained. 

 

“Oh so you're all high and mighty because you get to call him Alby?” Newt joked. 

 

“Stop it, you know what I mean!” Thomas laughed. He loved hanging out with Newt and being able to laugh with him. It just felt right to him. Thomas was extremely grateful to Newt for not giving up on him after the way Thomas acted the past week. 


	7. Thomas's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are you going to actually let me ride up to your house this time?” Newt asked Thomas as they walked to the parking lot after school. 
> 
> “Yeah, if you can handle the honor of it!” Thomas smiled. They went their separate ways to find their vehicles, and then took off. Newt followed Thomas the short distance on his motorcycle, and pulled into the driveway beside him. Thomas unlocked the front door and they entered into his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter we've all been waiting for! I'm excited to see your responses to it! Sorry I haven't put much more of Newt's British slang into it, if you have any good phrases i should try and use leave them in the comments. :)

The next week was a blur of activity for Thomas. His friendship with Newt grew, despite his tentativeness. Everything Thomas tried to stop his feelings from growing along with it failed. Each time they said goodbye Thomas found himself longing for the hello. Everything around him made him think about Newt. And atop of all this, Thomas had a moral duty to himself to keep his 4.0.

He certainly wasn't complaining though. Thomas loved being able to eat lunch with his two best friends, being part of the chess club, and staying true to his values when it came to school (even if it meant spending all night behind his desk). Newt being a part of two of those things felt like a blessing and a privilege. As if one wrong move could change everything.

That's why on Wednesday when Newt asked if they could meet at Thomas’s house on Thursday instead of Newt's, he consented without hesitation.

“Yeah absolutely! My parents won't be home tomorrow, but I'm sure it's fine!” He smiled.

“Great! It's just my mum is having some co-workers over but I didn't want to cancel our… Chess session,” Newt replied enthusiastically.

“Cool, you're not allergic to cats are you?” Thomas asked.

“No… Do you have a cat?” Newt responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, haven't I told you?” He laughed.

“I don't think so. I guess I'll meet him or her tomorrow. Bye Tommy!” Newt suddenly waved goodbye before leaving. Now Thomas only had one problem. Newt was coming to his _house_. Thomas quickly drove home, seeing as the chess meeting was over and he had nothing else to do at the school.

“Hey mom?” Thomas called, walking into the living room of his house when he got there. “I know you guys work tomorrow, but is it ok if Newt comes over after school tomorrow?”

“Yeah hunny. Is he coming over for your chess thing?” She questioned.

“Yup. His mom is having some people over at their apartment so he wanted to do it here instead,” he informed.

“Make sure you clean your bathroom Thomas!” She called after him once he left the room. Thomas went to his room and started his homework. He made sure to finish everything that was due the next day, before looking around his room.

Thomas considered himself a pretty clean person. He never had piles of cloths or corners stuffed with random junk. The one thing he was guilty of was his desk. It was painted with loose papers, books, and pencils. Thomas didn't think they would be in his room, but you could never be too careful.

He set to work, collecting the many pens, pencils, erasers, and sharpeners to store in a cup. He moved the books to his shelf, and desperately tried to make them fit in the limited space. He gave up eventually, and resulted in stacking the left overs on his desk. Lastly he collected the few papers and piled them in a draw, not wanted to actually go through them.

Thomas sighed, moving onto the bathroom across the hall. Once he finished cleaning it to his mother’s standards he scanned the rest of the house. The boy went around straightening up, until his mom called him to dinner. It was a good thing she did, because he was this close to cleaning the windows and mopping the floors. He knew that Newt wouldn't notice anything, but he still felt the need to make the house spotless for this boy. _Am I overreacting?_

The next day Thomas spent his daydreams on hoping for smooth sailing. Newt seemed excited about finally seeing his home, but he was relaxed about it. As if it was just Newt going to Thomas’s house and not _Newt_ going to _Thomas’s_ house.

It was lunch time and Thomas was in the middle of contemplating what would happen if his mom came home and saw Newt’s motorcycle, when a shadow hovered over him. He looked up from his food to see Gally looming over him.

“Can I help you?” Thomas asked when Gally remained quite.

“Yeah,” he scoffed. “You can tell me what the hell Harriet's doing!” Annoyed, Thomas had no idea how to respond to the strange question without invoking more anger.

“What are you talking about? I haven't even seen Harriet today!” Thomas defended.

“Oh, ok. That's nice and all, except I don't believe you!” Gally yelled, his voice raising in anger.

“Look, I don't know what to tell you,” Thomas said. Before Gally could retaliate Newt stood up in defiance.

“Maybe you should go now Gally. Tommy obviously doesn't know anything,” Newt said calmly.

“Still got your little boy toy protecting you _Tommy_?” Gally insulted, leaning around Newt to glare at Thomas. Suddenly Newt was putting his hands on Gally’s chest and shoving him back forcefully. The bully stumbled but regained his footing and was about to fight back when Minho was jumping to his feet and standing in between the two teens. Thomas stood up too and pulled Newt back before anything turned into a real fight.

“Gally, time to leave,” Minho ordered cooly. When the boy didn't move he repeated the order. “I said get out of here before I bash your brains in slinthead!” With that Gally stocked off.

“Newt! What was that about!” Thomas yelled once Gally was back inside the school.

“Sorry, just I can't stand that bloody prat! I didn't mean to start a fight or anything,” he sighed, the anger draining from his face. Thomas on the other hand turned red. _He keeps defending me._

“Yeah, just be careful around ol’ Captain Gally. He’s easily offended,” Minho informed.

“Right. I wonder what that was all about. Does Gally think you're doing something will Harriet?” The Brit wondered.

“Oh, it's nothing new. Whenever he doesn't see her in the hallway or whatever, he assumes something. Why he always asks me I have no clue. It's not like I'm her only friend!” Thomas answered.

“Well that's barmy! Ah, crazy. He needs to chill!” The blond stated, and the others nodded in agreement.

“And Newt, you seriously don't need to stand up for me like this. He really doesn't bother me. The closer to his good side you can get the better,” Thomas sighed. He didn't need to see the blond get hurt on his behalf.

“He has a good side!” Newt laughed, and it put Thomas at ease.

•••

“So, are you going to actually let me ride up to your house this time?” Newt asked Thomas as they walked to the parking lot after school.

“Yeah, if you can handle the honor of it!” Thomas smiled. They went their separate ways to find their vehicles, and then took off. Newt followed Thomas the short distance on his motorcycle, and pulled into the driveway beside him. Thomas unlocked the front door and they entered into his living room.

“I warn you, once you step in here your cloths will have cat hair on them for an eternity!” The brunet cautioned.

“Oh I don't doubt it, especially because I'm wearing black!” He chucked.

“Why don't we find something to eat, and then we can get started?” Thomas suggested.

“Yeah that sounds great!” The taller boy replied as he looked around the room. Newt sat down on the couch and Thomas went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He came back with two apples to a staring contest between Newt and his cat.

“I see you've met Brenda!” He cheered, giving the cat a small pet before sitting down next to Newt.

“She's intense!” The teen commented, gesturing at the furry black and gray cat watching him from across the room.

“Oh, she'll be like that for a while before deciding if she likes you or not,” Thomas stated with a smile.

“So, Tommy. You're so focused on your studies all the time, you must have a plan for university?” Newt questioned.

“Uh, yeah. I've got my heart set on going to college to be an editor or something like that” he replied.

“Wow, that's really great! It's a lot of English classes I bet,” Newt smiled genuinely.

“Yeah, but I like English. So what about you? Any big plans?” Thomas wondered.

“Um, not exactly. School has never been my strong suit. I might go to a community college at most. With my mum and me moving here so recently it's kind of hard to think about it ya know? And then there's the money,” He answered. Thomas was taken aback by this bit of information coming from someone like Newt, but if he wanted someone to talk to Thomas was more than willing to be that person.

“Yeah I get you. You should do whatever feels right at the moment. I'll probably change my mind about editing a few times before college actually gets here,” Thomas responded, and waited to see if Newt was going to continue.

“Yeah I guess. I just don't want to disappoint my mum. She's worked so hard to be a single parent, and I shouldn't give her beef for moving us here. She was never a fan of the bloody motorcycle or the smoking but she put up with it, and now on top of that she's worrying about my grades… Sorry. Sorry for just bloody dumping all of this on you, forget it. Let's get to what we came here to do,” Newt confessed. Thomas was quiet for a moment while he took in everything Newt said. He never really thought about how much Newt had to have gone through, losing his father, and then moving halfway around the world. He always just had this front that he was perfectly fine. _I guess everyone has their own faces they put up._

“No, it's ok. I don't mind. I can tell you 100% that your mom is proud of you. You both lost and sacrificed a lot to get here, but you made it,” Thomas let out. They were both quiet while Thomas set up the chess board on the coffee table. They started playing and the mood lightened a bit as Thomas politely corrected Newt’s mistakes, and they joked a little.

After about 30 minutes of playing the emotion filled atmosphere had completely gone and they were able to play without any strange tension in the room. Thomas was only a few moves away from winning the game as he reached to take his knight, which Newt had just killed, off the board. The blond apparently had the same idea, and their hands met at the piece. Thomas’s heart fluttered at the sensation of Newt’s hand on top of his. He expected the hand to disappear, but it didn't, the touch lingering. Thomas stared at their hands and silently demanded that his heart calm down before it pounded its way out of his chest.

He moved his gaze to see Newt staring right back at him with his blue eyes. Thomas expected to see some kind of defiance and competition in them, over who should be the one to move their hand. But there wasn't. Newt flicked his eyes down to Thomas’s mouth, but returned them to his eyes so quickly Thomas would almost say it didn't happen. Then Newt was leaning closer to him and in those few seconds Thomas knew what was going to happen, but he didn't believe it. Newt’s lips met his and connected softly.

Alarms were going off like crazy inside Thomas’s mind and all he could do was sit there. _NEWT WAS KISSING HIM!_ In a matter of seconds the warmth of Newt’s lips was replaced with the cold air.

When Thomas opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them, the Brit was staring right back at him. Almost expectantly, and waiting for his reaction. Thomas couldn't focus his thoughts enough to say anything. This changed everything. Newt was actually interested in him. Unless it was all a trick, but he refused to believe that. This crush was destined to become nothing more than another high school crush that was forgotten by everyone within a year, but now it had a chance. Thomas could see the panic rising in Newt’s expression when he showed no reaction.

“Oh God. Oh God, I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-I-I thought… I better go,” Newt stuttered calmly. So calmly that Thomas could hear the shaky panic hidden in his voice. Before he knew what was happening the front door was opening and then closing, and Thomas was alone.

What had he done. Newt opened up to him and how did Thomas repay him? By not giving him anything back, making Newt feel alone in their feelings for each other. Thomas sat in the same position on the couch without moving, racking his mind for a way to make everything better. But none of the books he read could prep him for this. He just had to be so stuck in his head all the time that when something actually happened, he messed everything up.

This was nothing like Thomas imagined his first kiss to be like. 


	8. Awkward teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas didn't need to look up to know it was Newt who entered the classroom almost 20 minutes late. He did anyway. The blond looked especially tired, although it was obvious he tried to hide it. When their eyes met Newt’s face lit up, like he was happy to see Thomas before darkening again quickly. It was as if Newt had forgotten their current, messed up, status before being overcome with disappointment and embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh awkward kissss lead to awkwardness everywhere. I've put a little from Newt's point of view, I hope it's satisfactory. If you want to see more from Newt's pov tell me in the comments

~Newt’s pov~

Newt ran outside as quickly as possible and jumped on his motorcycle. He barely got his helmet strapped on before speeding down the road. Where he was going he didn't know, but he had to get out of there. He didn't even consider going home, just to be forced to talk with his mum’s co-workers. So he rode on, weaving through whatever road was ahead.

He knew he was going way too fast, but he couldn't help himself. Newt was sad, disappointed, mad, but most of all embarrassed. The rumbling of the engine and wind tearing at his body helped to distract him.

After what he guessed was about an hour Newt finally pulled into an empty parking lot. Ripping off his helmet he panted to catch his breath and calm down. He fumbled with the packet of cigarettes before finally bringing one up to his lips and breathed deeply. Almost instantly he was able to calm down and his heart rate slowed to a more healthy pace. After a minute of just sitting he dug out his cellphone.

**Text sent:**  
Hey, r u doing anything rn?

**The Minster:**  
No y?

**Text sent:**  
Can we meet somewhere? I need 2 talk

**The Minster:**  
Sure, as long as ur not proposing ;) tell me where

**Text sent:**  
I'm across the street from some coffee shop called The Maze, that good?

**The Minster:**  
Yeah I know the place, be there in a sec

**Text sent:**  
Thx mate

Newt sighed. If there was one person he could talk to it would be Minho. He admittedly didn't have many good friends yet, and he was definitely not talking to his mum. So he was going to have to deal with Minho’s snarky remarks. Talking about his feelings was not something he normally did, but he needed to make sure he wasn't crazy.

He secured his motorcycle and stopped out already his second cigarette. The teen walked across the street to the coffee shop and went inside to wait for his friend. Newt ordered the only tea that was on the menu, earl grey, and sat down at a table in the corner.

Not five minutes latter, Minho strode through the door and waved at Newt. The Asian gave his order to the barista, and sat down across from him with his cup.

“Thanks for coming so quickly Min!” The blond greeted.

“Hey, no problem. My parents were getting on my nerves anyways. So, I'm assuming this is about Thomas?” Minho questioned.

“How did you know?” Newt asked, baffled.

“Oh come on, you can't hide anything from me! Plus it's completely obvious that you like him. What else would get you this flustered?” Minho smirked.

“Well apparently not bloody obvious enough, he didn't seem to know,” he mopped. “I mean, how more obvious could I be? I do him favors, I struggle through his chess club- it's the only hobby he seems to have, I invite him over, I go out of my way to be nice, and don't even get me started on Gally!”

“Well, that's Thomas for you. He probably just thinks you have a strange fetish with playing games you suck at,” Minho joked. “So, are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I messed up Min. I was so bloody stupid! He just kept giving me mixed signals, how was I supposed to know? I don't even bloody know if he's into boys! Let alone me specifically,” Newt puffed, angry at himself.

“Hey, Newt take a deep breath and calm down. All joking aside, whatever happened it can't have been that bad,” Minho reassured, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder to calm him down. Newt stared into his cup for a moment, debating whether or not he should actually tell Minho what he did.

“I kissed him Minho. I bloody kissed Thomas,” he said simply, looking up at Minho, who leaned back in his chair.

“…I guess he didn't take it well then,” he responded.

“No he didn't. He just stared at me with a blank expression and didn't say anything. It was like nothing had even happened,” Newt told.

“I don't suppose this helps much, but I'm pretty sure that was his first kiss. Maybe he just didn't know how to react?” The teen explained.

“Well shuck. You have a girlfriend, what do you think I should do?” He asked.

“I don't know, that's never happened to me. You should probably talk to him though. If nothing more, he's your friend and you can't throw that away just because of an awkward kiss,” Minho suggested.

“Yeah, I just hope I didn't ruin our friendship. Please promises me you won't tell anyone about this, I don't need it going around. And Thomas certainly doesn't need to know I told you!” Newt sighed.

“Yeah of course. I won't tell anyone, except Sonya!” The teen smirked.

“No don't you dare! She'd tell Harriet who would talk to Thomas! I'm already embarrassed enough please don't,” Newt begged.

“Don't worry shank, I'm not that mean. I won't tell.”

•••

~Thomas's pov~

Thomas was unaware of how long he sat, wallowing in his own misery. Only the gentle pawing of Brenda snapped him out of his stupor. He considered calling Minho, but there was no way he could live through the future taunts. Harriet and Alby were off limits too. There was only one person who knew of his crush on Newt, and that was Chuck.

It took Ava a minute to open her door, but she let Thomas in as soon as she did.

“Thomas welcome. I wasn't expecting you today,” she smiled.

“Yes, I was just hoping to talk to Chuck for a minute?” He asked.

“Of course! He's in the dining room finishing homework,” Ava conceded. Thomas nodded in appreciation, and went to find the boy.

“Thomas, what are you doing here?” Chuck exclaimed when he saw him.

“He kissed me!” He blurted.

“What! Who? Newt?” The chubby boy yelled.

“Shh, don't be so loud! Yes it was Newt,” he sighed, slumping into the chair next to Chuck.

“Oh my gosh that's awesome! Why don't you look like it's awesome?” He questioned.

“Because I messed up Chucky. I was so stunned I couldn't respond, and then he freaked and ran out,” Thomas confessed.

“Thomas, you mean to tell me you had your chance, but you friendzoned him!” The kid exclaimed.

“That's one way to put it I guess. I was just so surprised, I had never even considered anything happening between us that I froze,” he mumbled.

“Well this changes everything right? You can just go explain to him what happened and then you can date!” Chuck suggested.

“It's not that simple Chuck, we’re not little kids! I can't just expect to turn around, say sorry, and then magically everything will work out,” Thomas snapped.

“Fine, sorry for looking at the glass half full. Guess I'll just go back to my little kid stuff and stop trying to help!” He rebuked, and turned away from Thomas.

“Sorry, I didn't mean… I'm just confused and embarrassed about this whole thing, ok?” Thomas tried.

“Yeah, whatever. Congrats on him liking you back,” Chuck sighed, rolling his eyes. Thomas just nodded and showed himself out. There was no point in trying to have a conversation with Chuck when he got like this. Thomas felt bad for insulting Chuck, but sometimes when the only person you hang out with is a kid it's hard not to get frustrated.

He had the urge to call or text Newt, but whatever conversation they were going to have should probably happen in person. He didn't know what was going to happen next, and he hated it. At least when his feelings appeared one sided he had some control. But now he didn't know what to do.

So once again he did the only thing he knew, and that was his homework. If there was one constant Thomas could rely on it would be the presence of homework. Not that he liked it. It was overwhelming and stressful more often than not, but it was able to keep him busy when he just didn't want to think anymore. Thomas supposed it was the same sort of thing Newt did. Everything he knew about the boy, and what he just confessed only hours ago, suggested that his own coping methods involved cigarettes and motorcycles.

Yet again they were opposites. Thomas buried himself with work, even considered a career that did just that. Whereas Newt distanced himself from it and just tried to escape everything.

After working himself past the point of hand cramps and the realization that his bedroom ceiling was definitely more interesting than his history textbook, Thomas decided to stop. A peek down the darkened hall told him his parents had already gone to bed, his light the only thing illuminating the area. Thomas packed his stuff up and crawled into his bed. He only needed to survive Friday before the weekend came.

•••

Thomas didn't need to look up to know it was Newt who entered the classroom almost 20 minutes late. He did anyway. The blond looked especially tired, although it was obvious he tried to hide it. When their eyes met Newt’s face lit up, like he was happy to see Thomas before darkening again quickly. It was as if Newt had forgotten their current, messed up, status before being overcome with disappointment and embarrassment.

When the bell rang to start lunch Thomas hesitantly went to his locker. Shortly after Newt appeared at his own locker down the hall. He completed his business quickly and without glancing at Thomas he turned towards the parking lot door. Thomas sighed, it was probably better this way than pretending everything was normal with Minho around.

Thomas went to the courtyard and smiled when he saw Minho and and his girlfriend sitting together at the bench.

“Hey Thomas! I hope you don't mind if Sonya joins us today,” Minho greeted.

“Of course not! How are ya doing blondy?” Thomas replied cheerfully as he sat down. He was happy to have the extra distraction.

“Good! I haven't seen you and Newt sense, like Minho’s track meet! Speaking of that, where is Newt?” She asked.

“Oh um, I think I saw him going to the parking lot. I don't think he’s eating with us today. Anyways, are you ready for that science test tomorrow?” Thomas said, hoping to change the subject. Minho looked about to say something, but oddly he didn't.

“I hope I am! You're going to tell me about it after you take it right? I don't have science until seventh period,” Sonya continued.

“Definitely!” He agreed, happy no further questions about Newt were asked. _Maybe I can get through lunch without constantly thinking about him._

“So how are things going with the chess club? Harriet told me that you were trying to teach Newt to play.” _Or maybe not._

“Yeah, he had his heart set on joining the club even though he wasn't very good. He's getting there though!” Thomas forced a smile. Despite the fact that they didn't do any work yesterday, Thomas could tell Newt was making progress and would only continue to do so. That is if he even wanted to anymore. If they couldn't even look each other in the eye how were they supposed to function as club members. Newt probably wouldn't want Thomas to teach him anymore, extra instruction he would definitely need if he wanted to continue in the club.

Thomas shook his thoughts away and joined in the conversation his friends were having. He just hopped he could get through the hour without everything reminding him of Newt.

•••

After school Thomas walked to his locker and paused, watching Newt from down the hall. He really wanted to talk to him, but it didn't feel right. They seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to talk to each other that Thomas was sworn to. What would he say anyway? ‘Hi I just wanted to tell you I actually have a huge crush on you, but I'm stupid so when you kissed me I froze. We good?’ _Yeah right._ Thomas finally stopped staring and walked out of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both have their support groups don't they


	9. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newt obviously likes you, so I suggest you stop freaking out over it and talk to him before he decides he's over you,” the kid whispered, and he turned back to the tv. The conversation was apparently over. 
> 
> Was Thomas really just freaking out? Was that the reason he didn't do anything? Simply because he was scared of what might happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I wrote this all in pretty much one day, and it's kind of short sorry. I hope it pleases though. Unfortunately from now on I'll be posting every other Monday because school has started and I won't have much time to write. Thank you to the people who will stick with me on this'

Thomas drove back to his house with a mind full of thoughts. Not only was his situation with Newt a problem, but he had to babysit Chuck today. Chances were in favor that the boy was no longer mad, but you could never be too cautious. Thomas pulled into his neighbor’s driveway and rang the doorbell.

“Hi Thomas! Thanks for coming on a Friday, I've got a meeting that I can't get out of tonight. I should be back before dinner but if not there's food in the fridge,” Ava smiled and left. She was always in a hurry, and Thomas was used to her quick hellos and goodbyes.

“So, how'd it go with Newt?” Thomas turned his attention to the boy lounging on the couch.

“Nothing went anywhere, we didn't talk,” he replied, setting his backpack down and sitting next to Chuck.

“Oh come on, really!” He cried. Apparently Chuck had forgotten all about his anger from yesterday, and Thomas was thankful he didn't have to deal with that.

“Look, it's hard to explain, but I don't think either of us are ready to talk to one another. Newt’s probably embarrassed and hurt from basically being rejected and I want to give him his space,” he elaborated, trying to get the young boy to understand.

“I'm just saying, he wouldn't have to feel ‘rejected’ if you would just tell him what happened!” Chuck said, putting air quotes around the word rejected.

“Ok, I have a test on Monday to study for so if that's all you're going to say then I'll just get to it. I'm not going to let a little drama get in the way of my grades,” Thomas sighed. This was exactly what Chuck had told him yesterday.

“Newt obviously likes you, so I suggest you stop freaking out over it and talk to him before he decides he's over you,” the kid whispered, and he turned back to the tv. The conversation was apparently over.

Was Thomas really just freaking out? Was that the reason he didn't do anything? Simply because he was scared of what might happen?

•••

Monday morning Newt was unsurprisingly late again. From a glance he looked horrible. It was as if he had been trapped in a tornado. His hair was a mop and his eyes looked heavy. He looked vulnerable yet closed off, as if he might attack anyone that got too close.

All of this just made Thomas feel guiltier. Newt apparently hadn't been taking the rejection well. Despite their situation Thomas just wanted to give Newt a big hug, but he held back. Thomas had done his own mopping of sorts over the weekend. Even his dad- ever observant- knew something was wrong, regardless of Thomas’s attempts to hide it.

By the time lunch rolled around Thomas was unable to concentrate on his work, all thoughts led him back to Newt. He finally snapped when he saw Newt rushing out to the parking lot again, cigaret already in hand. His discussion with Chuck swam through his mind. He had to stop being too scared of what might happened and clear up all the miscommunication. Thomas ran after him, trying to think of what he could possibly say. By the time he was standing in front of the blond it was too late for plans.

Standing this close to him was a lot different from across the classroom. Thomas could see the bags under his eyes, and the way his posture begged to be ignored. The thing that got him the most though was the smell. Newt smelled like smoke, more so than usual. _Oh no, is he smoking more because of me? Is this my fault? I never meant for any of this happen!_

“Tommy. I'm so sorry,” Newt stated, but Thomas wanted to talk first.

“No, you don't need to say anything. I'm the one who’s sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. I know it's only been a few days but I hate not talking to you and I can't stand seeing you like this! I'm sorry for not saying anything and for making you feel rejected and I understand if you don't want to even be friends, but I can't take this anymore!” Thomas spewed. Anxiously he shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Newt to respond.

“What are you talking about Tommy? I'm the one who was wrong. I kissed you. I'm sorry, you shouldn't be,” he answered with a frown.

“No you don't get it. I _like_ you Newt. I've had a crush on you for a long time but I was always too scared to do anything about it. And then you kissed me and I freaked out because I didn't know _you_ liked _me_. And before I knew it you were freaking out too and you left and there was nothing I could do about it!” Thomas sighed. There, it was out. Now the only thing left was for Newt to respond in whatever way he would.

“You like me?” Newt asked, pointing an accusing finger at the brunet. Thomas simply nodded, not trusting his own voice not to crack. To his astonishment Newt started to laugh. Not a sarcastic laugh or one meant to make Thomas feel bad, but an astonished “this is crazy” kind of laugh. “How does a misunderstanding like this even happen?”

“Well when someone as stupid as me is involved…” Thomas trailed off.

“Tommy, you're not stupid,” Newt said sternly.

“Well… What now? This was easier than I thought it would be,” he laughed, glad the worst of it was over. Maybe Chuck was right and he really had been overreacting.

“I see no reason to make it more complicated. We both like each other so there's only one smart outcome here,” he smiled and relaxed, but Thomas was stunned.

“Wait you really mean we should… Date? Just like that?” The teen asked sheepishly.

“Yeah why not? It's a lot better than simply avoiding it!” Newt replied.

“I guess, but we just met a few weeks ago! I mean it's not like we’re strangers. I trust you and I like you, but…” Thomas trailed off again. The possibility of dating Newt sounded like a dream come true, but he didn't want to just jump into something blindly.

“So what you want is, like a first date? Like getting to know each other?” Newt guessed.

“Um, yeah I guess that's it,” Thomas said with a smile, Newt really knew how to read minds.

“Ok, my name is Newton Isaacs. After the scientist ‘cause my mum bloody thinks she's funny. My favorite color is blue. Favorite animal a parrot. I like cheese, and I think you're cute!” Newt chimed. Apparently this was his equivalent of a first date.

“Well Newton, my name is Thomas Bardin, but there's this one guy I like who calls me Tommy. My favorite color is green, animal flamingo, and food basically any kind of sandwich,” Thomas responded with a smile.

“Is that enough Tommy? Sorry it wasn't formal,” the blond laughed and he took Thomas’s hand. Despite it seeming cheesy Thomas loved the feeling of their hands fitting together.

“Yes it is, you've passed my test!” He smiled back. “Now stop smoking! Your mom may let you but your boyfriend doesn't want you to get cancer and die a horrible death!” Thomas cried, snatching the unlit cigarette from Newt’s other hand in defiance.

“Well come on, Minho’s probably wondering where we are,” Newt said, and started dragging Thomas back inside.

“Oh no, we’re going to have to tell him aren't we!” Thomas whined, he didn't like the idea of giving Minho joke inspiration.

“Um, about that. I kind of already told him what happened on Thursday. Sorry,” Newt shrugged. Oddly, all Thomas could do was laugh.

“Well, that's fine I suppose. I mean I told my neighbor,” he pointed out.

“The one you babysit?” The teen asked.

“Yeah, his name’s Chuck. He's a big fan of you so I bet he’ll be happy to hear about this! Now come on, let's go!” Thomas led them into the school and to the court yard, holding onto Newt's hand the whole way.

“Well well well, there you two are! I was beginning to think you had dropped of the face of the Earth or something. Looks like you guys finally talked and made out, I mean up!” Minho laughed when they approached.

“Shut up Min,” Thomas grumbled, but he was secretly happy. He rather just sat down and started eating. Thomas wanted to enjoy this day for as long as he could. 


	10. Shut up Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school Thomas walked to his locker with excitement, but also worry. He was now able to call Newt his boyfriend, but what did that mean? Was their whole friendship going to change? What what did Newt expect from him? Did he want a kiss goodbye and cheesy goodnight texts? Or maybe just a hug and a phone call? Or what if nothing changed and they just waved while going their separate ways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kind of short, but more will come soon! Thank you again to all the people in the comments, and who are willing to stick with this even though I'm not updating as frequently anymore.

“So does this mean you finally get out of chess Newt?” Minho asked, and Newt immediately reddened. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about Minho!” The blond forced out. 

 

“Hold on, what was that? You don't like chess?” Thomas questioned. 

 

“Ok let me explain, not one word from you Minho!” Newt warned, sending a glare in the Asian’s direction. “So when we first met the only thing I could get out of you was that you liked chess, remember? And I wanted to see why you liked it so I went to the meeting and then asked you to teach me-”

 

“Only because he wanted to spend time with you!” Minho added, earning another death glare from Newt for interrupting. Thomas listened to all this with curiosity. 

 

“Yes I wanted to spend time with you, but I also wanted to learn, even if it was a little boring. But just watching you talk about this thing that you loved so bloody much was captivating. It was like you were in some sort of trance, no room for silliness!” Newt finished. Thomas took his time in replying.

 

“So, you joined the club and asked me to mentor you, because you wanted to spend more time with me? Newt if you don't like chess you don't have to play it just for me!” He relayed. 

 

“Sorry. I wasn't lying though, I actually kind of wanted to learn, even if just the basics.  It just seems like one of those things a person should be able to do, ya know?” Newt explained. Suddenly Minho spoke up. Thomas had almost forgotten he was there. 

 

“Ok ok, I don't need to hear all your lovey dovey stuff!” Thomas just rolled his eyes in fake exasperation at Minho. 

 

“You brought this up you know. Newt, I really don't want you to feel like you have to be in the club if you don't want to. You said it yourself, you found it boring,” Thomas said, not so much caught up in the fib as he was the reason for it. Newt sighed as if in defeat. 

 

“Fine, you got me. But at least now I don't need a reason to be around you. You are now obligated to hang out with me, so you still have to come over on Thursday!” The Brit exclaimed. 

 

“See you there my dearest Newtie!” Minho drawled with a smirk. 

 

  * ••



 

After school Thomas walked to his locker with excitement, but also worry. He was now able to call Newt his boyfriend, but what did that mean? Was their whole friendship going to change? What what did Newt expect from him? Did he want a kiss goodbye and cheesy goodnight texts? Or maybe just a hug and a phone call? Or what if nothing changed and they just waved while going their separate ways?

 

Thomas knew he was overthinking, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't until he found Newt waiting by his locker that he calmed down. The blond smiled warmly, like he always did when Thomas appeared. He realized for the first time that Newt only smiled so happily when Thomas was there, and no one else. This notion caused all of Thomas’s doubts to fade away, it was still the same Newt and he was still the same Thomas. 

 

They quietly walked through the parking lot together, and paused at Thomas’s old car. Still unsure of how to say goodbye, Thomas stood awkwardly. Newt made the decision for him, and gently wrapped his arms around the teen for a lingering hug. 

 

“I can't believe this is actually happening,” Thomas whispered, more to himself than to Newt. The blond chuckled lightly. 

 

“Me neither Tommy. See ya tomorrow!” Newt called as he walked off towards his motorcycle. Thomas got in his car and sat for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Newt’s long arms wrapped fully around him. Being that close, touching, able to take in his smell - even if it was mostly smoky - it all felt too good to be true. He almost punched himself to check if he was asleep, but even if this was all just a dream he wanted to keep dreaming it. 


	11. Awkward meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the day he couldn't stop wondering if the rest of their meetings would be just as embracing as that one. Wasn't the embracing stuff supposed to happen before they started dating and not after?

Thomas drove home slowly. Instead of feeling overwhelmed like he had expected, Thomas felt strangely calm. He decided not to tell Chuck the news until tomorrow, when he would babysit him. It would be funny to see the boy’s reaction to having received the news so late. There was also no way he would be telling his parents about it anytime soon. They didn't even know he liked boys let alone dated one. The topic just seemed like something that should happen on a latter date.

It wasn't like he was trying to hide it. He had no problem with people at school knowing. He would tell his parents eventually, when the time was right. It just felt nice to have something that was just his for a change. If only for a short period of time.

Eventually he pulled the car into his driveway and walked inside the house. His mom greed him like normal and he greeted her like normal. Then he ate a snack like normal and told her what happened in his classes like normal. Everything was normal, except that happy itching in the back of his mind. Then, like normal, he went to do his homework. He’d hardly been at it for an hour when his phone dinged.

**Text from Newt:**  
Hey :) wats up?

**Text sent:**  
Just finishing the math homework. What about you? :)

Thomas smiled to himself. The texts were nothing out of the ordinary, but they held a special meaning now.

**Text from Newt:**  
Nothin much. I dont want to bother u if ur busy

**Text sent:**  
You're not bothering me! :)

Thomas liked this. Being able to have an everyday conversation. He almost expected things to be complicated and awkward. As if he would suddenly have to pay attention to what he would say, like what happens in movies and books. Instead it was the opposite. The two boys were already friends and they were able to joke and laugh and not judge each other because of it.

It was true that Thomas was a little nervous. He still didn't know what to expect. Did Newt want to text like this everyday or was he just bored?

Not fretting over the answers to his confusion Thomas just enjoyed the moment, and texted Newt while doing his homework. It was hard to do both at once, and he definitely didn't get as much work done as he had hoped, but strangely he felt ok with that.

•••

Tuesday morning Newt was on time for first hour. He looked a lot more put together than he had the day before. Hair was back to normal and his posture wasn't as saggy as before. Thomas's feelings were indescribable, knowing that he was the reason for both the negative and then positive changes in Newt’s behavior.

They smiled at each other, but there wasn't time for much more of a greeting before the bell rang and Mr. Janson started class. After class when Newt walked up to him Thomas was unsure of what to do. Normally they just said hi and then went their separate ways, but it was supposed to be different now right? More personal.

It seemed Newt was also at a loss, because he stood just as awkwardly as Thomas felt. Eventually they settled on an uncoordinated side hug. _That could have gone a million times better!_ Thomas cursed himself as he walked to his second class.

Throughout the day he couldn't stop wondering if the rest of their meetings would be just as embracing as that one. Wasn't the embracing stuff supposed to happen before they started dating and not after? They were just fine when texting, but suddenly interacting in person was nearly impossible. By the time lunch rolled around he could only hope for the best.

Newt was waiting for him by his locker as usual. It occurred to him that he didn't know how Newt always got there before he did. _He doesn't skip class everyday does he?_ Thomas quickly pushed the thought away, not wanting to assume things. Maybe his classroom was just really close by.

“Watcha Tommy! How were your classes?” The blond greeted with genuine interest shown on his face.

“Stressful,” Thomas answered truthfully. “I have a big science test next week that I really need to study for. Normally I would go to the library during lunch…” he trailed off. Thomas didn't want to miss lunch with Newt and Minho. In past years Minho would just go eat with Sonya whenever Thomas was at the library. But now that Newt was there...

“Hey, if you need to go study you need to go study,” Newt replied with a forced shrug.

“No it's ok, I can study at home. I've gone this long without the library and I haven't failed anything so far right?” He joked.

“Well if you're sure. Come on let's go before Minho can accuse us of sneaking off to make out again!” Newt smiled and took Thomas’s hand as they walked to their lunch spot. When they got there Minho was already sitting in the middle of the bench, so they had to split and sit on either side of the Asian.

“Here are the two love birds! What's crackalackin?” Minho welcomed with a smirk.

“We need to think up a plan to help Tommy relieve his stress,” Newt answered.

“Stress eh? I thought my amazing sense of humor had that all taken care of!” Minho laughed. “Don't worry about poor Thomas, he's never not stressed about school. You could tell him he could skip all his classes and get 100% and he'd still show up to them just for good measure!”

“Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting good grades!” Thomas rebuked.

“Now you sound like my mom,” the boy responded.

“Well if two people are saying it maybe you should listen?” Newt added cheekily.

“Yeah thanks dad, you're so inspirational!” Minho rolled his eyes.

“I don't like that attitude young man!” The Brit joked. Thomas enjoyed this time when they could all just sit together and joke around and laugh. Everything was so much easier when it wasn't just him and Newt. Thomas didn't have to think about what to say or do, what his “obligations” as a boyfriend were. _Is that a bad thing?_

•••

The events after the final bell were very similar to that of yesterday. They walked to the parking lot, where Newt gave him another hug goodby. Thomas was just happy that Newt was leading him through this. He knew exactly what to do and how to act. He respected Thomas’s unvoiced want to take things slowly. He only hoped that whatever he had to give Newt would be enough.

“Bye Newt, drive safe on that death machine of yours!” Thomas said.

“Yeah you too Tommy!” Newt smiled and walked away to find his motorcycle. Thomas watched the retreating figure of his boyfriend before getting into his own car. He grinned at the thought that this could become his new normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this sorry! I hope it pleases! As always please comments your thoughts, any feedback is welcome!


	12. Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can't believe you Thomas. I'm your advice giver, your therapist, your pal! You can't just withhold information like that from me! Now the chess thing? That I don't care about. I'm just glad Newt’s finally come to his senses,” Chuck ranted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for over 1000 hits. This was so much more that I had been expecting and I love all the positive comments you leave me. 
> 
> Sorry the chapters have been rather short lately. I haven't had much time to write, but I'll try to make them longer for you.

Thomas pulled into his driveway and walked the few feet to his neighbor’s front door. He rang the doorbell and thought up a plan while waiting for Ava to answer. He would ack normal for as long as he could until Chuck pried the information out of him. The boy would be annoyed by having to wait so long before hearing the news and Thomas couldn't miss a chance to invoke such a hilarious response from Chuck.

“Hello Thomas, come right on in. I'll be out in just a moment,” Ava opened the door for Thomas to step through, and closed it behind him. He must have gotten there early, because she was normally always in a rush to get out the door.

Thomas joined Chuck at the dining table and glanced over his homework. He longed for the times when all he had to worry about was his multiplication tables, and not hours of homework from each class. Chuck was quiet, but Thomas could tell he was waiting for his mom to leave so he could ask the million dollar question.

“Alright, I'll be off now! I love you Chuck, be good!” Ava finished gathering her things and left the house. Chuck took a huge breath of air and spoke quickly, as if he were afraid he would miss his chance.

“Ok so it's been four days with no news, so what's going on? Have you said hi to him yet? Tell me everything that's happened this week! You can't keep on ignoring the problem, you know it's not going to get you anywhere!” The boy spewed, not giving Thomas a chance to respond before he finished all he had to say. Thomas had to fight back a revealing smile as he answered.

“Well Chucky, I did talk to him yesterday,” he started, and paused to make Chuck beg for more information.

“Yes and? What happened what did you say?” He asked hurriedly.

“I found out that he doesn't actually like chess,” Thomas offered, knowing it would throw the boy off.

“Seriously, after all this drama, you finally talk to him and the only thing that's noteworthy to you is if he likes chess or not? You're such a nerd Thomas!” Chuck exclaimed.

“Well, I guess I should probably mention that he asked me to be his boyfriend at lunch yesterday,” Thomas shrugged, cracking a smile.

“Oh. My. Gosh. You said yes right?” Chuck worried.

“Oh course I did, I'm not an idiot!” Thomas laughed.

“Then why did you wait to tell me! You said this happened yesterday! You've gone two days without being single and you didn't even tell me!” The boy whined.

“Why didn't I tell you? Because I wanted to see this exact expression on your face when you realized the first thing I did wasn't rush over and tell you!” Thomas smirked.

“I can't believe you Thomas. I'm your advice giver, your therapist, your pal! You can't just withhold information like that from me! Now the chess thing? That I don't care about. I'm just glad Newt’s finally come to his senses,” Chuck ranted.

“Oh, oh you thought I was talking about Newt? No, I was talking about Minho. I'm dating Minho now,” Thomas smiled, but when Chuck glared at him he added, “just kidding, I could never even imagine considering that.”

“So what's new? What’s different? Have you guys kissed yet? Besides the one from Thursday of course,” the younger boy inquired.

“No Chuck we haven't kissed. It is kind of strange though, like not much is different. After school we always walked out to the parking lot together so that's not different. I guess we hold hands in the hallways and stuff, but there's not much of a change… I think that's a good thing though. I didn't want to jump into anything too fast, and I still don't. Plus I have only known Newt for about two months now, and despite how open he is I still don't know much about him,” Thomas let his words wander a bit, and Chuck was surprisingly quiet and listening.

“Don't worry Thomas, Dr. Chuck will help you through all of your troubles! You've got plenty of time to get to know him, but what about me? When do I get to meet Newt?” Chuck said cheerfully.

“I don't know Chuck, we’ll see,” Thomas teased. “Now come on doctor, get the homework finished!”


	13. Newtmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the more pressing matter,” she grinned. 
> 
> “Oh great. And what could that be?” Thomas sighed. He was a little afraid of what Sonya had in mind. 
> 
> “You need a ship name!” Minho exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting so late, but I've been very busy today. I hope you all have a happy Halloween!

To Thomas’s great joy the awkwardness between him and Newt was fading. After math class finished there was no unsure shuffling or multiple hellos. Thomas slid right into a comfortable hug, relishing Newt's arms wrapped around him. So far it seemed that most of the students hadn't noticed the couple, although the same couldn't be said for Mr. Janson. Thomas couldn't help but feel self conscious under his disapproving glance.

When they pulled apart Thomas grunted and nodded in their teacher’s direction. Newt turned to looked, and sighed.

“Come on Tommy, don't pay attention to him. He's just an old ratty looking man,” Newt smiled warmly, but Thomas sensed a hint of disappointment in the blond’s voice. Thomas swallowed. He didn't want Newt thinking he was afraid of disapproval. He could only imagine how fearful Newt must be of Thomas changing his mind. Deciding he didn't like the negative attention from dating a guy. He needed to do something to reassure him.

“Wanna walk me to my class, unless you've gotta run to yours. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's ok if you don't,” Thomas rambled until Newt started laughing.

“Just lead the way!” Newt smiled and took. His hand. Thomas laughed as they started walking, holding onto Newt’s leather covered arm.

“Ok, here we are. You better get to your class before the bell rings!” He exclaimed.

“Nah that's find. I wasn't even planning on going today,” Newt said smoothly.

“No Newt, stop skipping your classes! Go to class and if I find out you skipped it I'm not going to be happy!” Thomas demanded. He turned the Brit over and gave him a light push down the hall. _Hopefully he’ll actually go._

•••

“So, how was second hour?” Thomas asked Newt at his locker.

“It was horrible. How could you force me upon such treatment?” The boy whined.

“Well, at least you were there. Now when your mom asks what you learned in school today you’ll have something to tell her!” Thomas smirked teasingly. “Where do you even go when you're not in class anyway?” He closed his locker and they started walking to the courtyard.

“I don't know. I have to avoid the teachers and all. I guess I just go outside for a smoke, never really leave the school grounds,” he shrugged.

“That's even more reason to be in class then! Instead of sitting around being bored and smoking!” Thomas exclaimed. They reached the courtyard and stopped when they saw a familiar face.

“Sonya, hi!” Newt greeted cheerfully. Sonya and Minho moved over to make space for the new arrivals on their bench.

“I decided not become a third wheel so I asked Sonya to eat with us today!” Minho explained.

“Come on Min, you could never become a third wheel. You'd make sure of it,” Thomas joked as he sat down.

“Was that Thomas, being funny?” The girl laughed and slapped Thomas on the back.

“Yeah I know, he's weirding me out. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Minho asked with as serious a face as he could manage.

“Oh come on. I can be funny!” He claimed.

“I'm sorry to break it to you Tommy, but I think it's best if you stuck to your day job,” Newt added with a glance that said ‘it's for the best’.

“Ok so. Enough of this small talk! Newt, Thomas, Newt and Thomas. Thomas and Newt? I need every detail. Who, when, where, how? Start talking,” Sonya spewed.

“Well,” Newt started. “Both of us but I guess I'm the one who actually asked. Monday at lunch. Outside the west parking lot door,” he finished. Sonya nodded, but she didn't seem to be satisfied yet.

“Yes yes I know all that, tell me how! I need details people details!” She blurted.

“Wait how did you know all that already? And why ask if you knew?” Thomas questioned.

“Well when Minho told me I of course needed all the facts I could get. Asking was just, say a confirmation. Now spill!” Sonya clarified with perfectionism. Newt gave Thomas a glance, as if asking for permission to tell. He knifed in response. It was no use trying to keep anything from Sonya.

“Well basically we ah, we weren't really talking to each other for a while. But then on Monday Thomas came up to me and apologized and then I apologized. And then here we are,” Newt elaborated. Thomas noticed he left out the kiss, which was probably a good idea.

“Well that'll do for now. But don't think I won't find out what happened play by play. Now onto the more pressing matter,” she grinned.

“Oh great. And what could that be?” Thomas sighed. He was a little afraid of what Sonya had in mind.

“You need a ship name!” Minho exclaimed.

“No, I don't think we do. I think we’re good being Thomas and Newt,” Thomas started pleading, even though he knew it was hopeless against these two.

“Nonsense, of course you need a ship name. What do we think of Newtom?” She started.

“No that's too bunchy. It needs to roll of the young easier,” Minho commented. Thomas silently noted that it also sounded too much like Newton to be used.

“Ok, then what about Tomewt?” Sonya offered.

“No way. The ending sounds like you're trying to say ‘out’ but you've got a strange accent,” Minho dismissed.

“Alright. We could do… Mewt?” The girl asked.

“No no no. That won't do. What are they, mice?” Minho again rejected.

“Hey don't we get a say in our own ship name?” The Brit asked.

“Ok, do you have any ideas then?” Sonya asked dutifully. Newt thought for a moment before answering.

“How about Newtmas? It rolls off the tongue, it doesn't have an accent, it doesn't… have anything to do with a mouse. Plus it sounds like you're saying Christmas!” Newt suggested. Thomas looked at Newt as if to ask why he would encourage the two crazy people sitting next to him. Secretly though, he kind of liked it.

“Ok, I'll let it pend,” Sonya nodded.

“You could do Newmmy. Sense you call Thomas Tommy,” Minho added.

“Only he gets to call me Tommy,” Thomas said sternly.

“Yeah, only I get to call him Tommy. Newmmy is off the table,” Newt responded.

“Ok then. Everyone in favor of Newtmas raise your hand,” Sonya declared. Thomas watched as three hands went in the air. He sighed and slowly raised his own hand. _If I have to pick one._

“It's settled then! Thomas Newt, Newt and Thomas, you are now joined as Newtmas. Don't sink my ship. If you do, I will hunt you down and dispose of you as I see fit!” She smiled. Thomas laughed, even though he knew there was some truth to the threat.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, how do you feel about matching clothes. Or maybe…” Thomas tuned her out and left Mewt to deal with the hail storm of questions. He smiled inwardly at the crazy life he now led. What a time to be alive. With a boyfriend who would let you lean against his arm, and friends that make up silly ship names that have no use other than to advertise the new couple. 


	14. Harriet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I don’t know why he doesn’t like chess. You must've scared him off!” Thomas laughed. 
> 
> “Hey, you were his private chess tutor. If it’s anyone's fault it should be yours,” She rebutted with a smile. They both broke into a laugh before Alby had to shosh them in order to start the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late. I was busier than expected, and when I did have time to write, I wasn't in the creative mood. I know the story has been moving rather slowly lately, I'll try to get it up and moving again.

That day Thomas had to say goodbye to Newt at his locker instead of the parking lot. It was a little awkward to do it in front of people, but he didn’t let that stop him. After their hug Thomas turned to go but Newt pulled him back in. 

“Don't forget that you still have to come over tomorrow!” The Brit reminded. 

“Well of course, how could I forget sometime like that? Don't think that just because you're not in the club I'm going to stop teaching you!” Thomas informed. A look of dread flashed across Newt’s face before he covered it up with a smile. 

“Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. All you ever did anyway was stare at me!” Thomas joked. 

“I was that obvious?” Newt blushed slightly. 

“Well, at the time I didn't connect it. But thinking about it now, I realize it,” he smiled. 

“Well, I couldn't help it. You’re easy on the eyes,” Newt winked, and this time it was Thomas’s turn to blush. 

“I better go before Alby get annoyed. See you in math!” Thomas sighed. 

“Yeah, and say hi to Harriet for me! Bye Tommy,” Newt grinned and walked away. Thomas walked into the chess room and joined Harriet and Alby in the front. 

“Hey Thomas. No Newt?” Harriet asked him. 

“Nope, he’s decided not to come anymore. But he says hi,” he replied. Harriet’s face curved into a pout.

“Well how can we have Newtmas without a Newt? Why won’t he come?” She wined. 

“So Sonya’s already told you then,” he sighed. “And I don’t know why he doesn’t like chess. You must've scared him off!” Thomas laughed. 

“Hey, you were his private chess tutor. If it’s anyone's fault it should be yours,” She rebutted with a smile. They both broke into a laugh before Alby had to shosh them in order to start the meeting. 

“P.S. You guys look really cute together!” Harriet whispered in Thomas’s ear. 

“How do you know? You haven't even seen us together,” Thomas said in response as he tried to fight away a blush. 

“I just know!” She smiled, and then turned her attention to Alby, the conversation was over. 

  * ••



When Thomas walked out of the club he almost expected Newt to be waiting for him in the hallway.  _ It seems like the sort of thing he would do.  _ Contradictory to Thomas's wish, his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. 

Thomas couldn't help but feel a tad lonely as he walked out to his old car by himself. He was surprised by how fast he got used to their goodbye ritual. Although it seemed silly and cliche he couldn't help but text Newt. 

**Text sent:**

“Hey, I'm just walking out to my car. I kinda miss you. :)”

In less than a minute Thomas’s phone started buzzing with a reply. 

**From Newt:**

“Aw dont worry. We'll c each other 1st thing 2marrow”

**Text sent:**

“I know. I want an extra hug though!”

**From Newt:**

“Well that only seems fair”

**Text sent:**

“I should probably go now, I've gotta drive. I'll fill you in on all the Harriet details latter ok?” 

**From Newt:**

“Oh yes, I have 2 know everything. Drive safe Tommy”

**From Newt:**

“P.S. I missed u 2 :)”

Thomas out his phone down and smiled to himself. Newt sure knew how to be sweet. 


	15. Action Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice room, it's- it's cleaner than I expected,” Thomas said lamely. 
> 
> “And what's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me messy?” He accused. 
> 
> “All I'm saying is you don't seem like the most organized of people. Besides I may have peaked in here a few weeks ago,” Thomas confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of chapter before. I had a lot of family staying at my house that weekend for Thanksgiving, so I had absolutely no time to write and I kind of forgot about it. I hope this is an ok chapter, I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the missed week. I hope those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving had a good one! Unfortunately the next update is for the day after Christmas, so I'll be skipping that one too. I hope you forgive me, and thank you for reading. I should be back to my normal schedule as soon as the holidays are over.

“So, are you going to let me drive you on my bike?” The Brit asked Thomas after school on Thursday. They were just leaving the warmth of the school, and walking through the parking lot.

“No, I am not!” Thomas said firmly. 

“But I don't wanna ride separately! What will it take to convince you that you're perfectly safe?” Newt whined. 

“Hey, the only reason I rode it that one time was because my car wasn't working. So if you want me to ride on that death machine you'll have to go through my car first,” he responded. 

“Hey, don't give me any ideas!” Newt laughed. “This still doesn't solve my problem of wanting to ride in the same vehicle as my boyfriend.”

“Then go in my car and I'll drop you back at school after. It doesn't have to be complicated,” Thomas suggested. 

“Yeah but doesn't that seem odd that the guest has to take the host with them when they leave? It doesn't have to be complicated.” Newt reasoned. 

“Newt, I'm not going to ride on your motorcycle. Period.” Thomas stated. He was starting to get a little tired with Newt’s persistence. 

“Ok, fine. I'll respect your decision and stop nagging you. I'm just going to point out that if it wasn't for my constant pestering we probably wouldn't even be friends! So I'm probably messing up the universe or something by stopping,”  Newt added. 

“Yeah, just be glad Minho liked you, otherwise I would've disposed of you long ago,” he commented. 

“Wow, disposed of. Bit drastic don't you think?” Newt laughed. 

“Hey, it's the quiet ones you should watch out for. Plus, my car has a trunk that would perfectly fit a body. You know because it's a car and all, not a skeleton with two wheels,” Thomas joked. 

“Oh harsh. Should I be worry about you becoming a murderer Tommy?” Newt chuckled. By now they were standing outside of Thomas’s car. The brunet unlocked the doors and the pair got in. 

Thomas surprised himself by remembering the way to Newt’s apartment, and soon they were standing outside his door. The blond was fiddling with keys when Thomas suddenly hesitated. 

“Newt, how much does your mom know?” He asked. 

“All she knows is that something happened between us but now we’ve cleared it up and are dating. I didn't give her any details, don't worry,” Newt said causally. 

_ Wait, then isn't this like meeting the parents for the first time? Won't she be more critical of me now that I'm more… involved?  _ Thomas thought, but he didn't have time to voice his distress before Newt got the door unlocked. His mom sat at the kitchen table with a pile of papers in front of her. 

“Thomas, Newt!” She got up from her work and stood in front of the boys. “It feels like it's been such a long time Thomas! I'm glad you two worked out whatever happened between you. Newt was such a mess those few days, I can only imagine what happened. You should've seen him sulking like a lost kitten! Anyway, it's nice to see you, you've made Newt so happy!” Newt’s mom finally stopped her miny speech and smiled at Thomas as if he were the best thing to ever walk through her door. 

“It's a, good to see you too Helen,” Thomas responded, surprised that he remembered her name. 

“Alright, thanks for the lovely talk mum!” Newt chirped, and grabbed Thomas’s arm to pull him down the hall. Thomas could hear the regret and embarrassment pouring from his words. 

“Sulking like a kitten huh?” Thomas smirked as Newt closed the bedroom door behind them. 

“Oh shut it. She's exaggerating,” Newt informed. 

“If you say so,” he laughed, and looked around the bedroom for a second time. Things were a lot cleaner now that Newt planned on spending time in here. The piles of cloths were gone, clutter took up less space, and the bed was made. 

When Newt sat on his bed, Thomas had a slight panic attack. Was he supposed to sit on the bed too? Beds always seemed to be more personal and off limits. The guest doesn't sit on the bed they sit on the chair. But were those rules different for him? A quick scan of the room revealed no chair for Thomas, so he sat down next to Newt with what he hopped was a casual demeanor.  _ Calm down, you're just overreacting. Stop thinking so much about every little thing.  _

“Soo…” Newt trailed after a moment of no talking.

“Nice room, it's- it's cleaner than I expected,” Thomas said lamely. 

“And what's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me messy?” He accused. 

“All I'm saying is you don't seem like the most organized of people. Besides I may have peaked in here a few weeks ago,” Thomas confessed. 

“Oh, how could you! I'm so embarrassed!” The blonde wailed. Thomas danced around once more and remembered the mystery action figures. He walked over to look at them and noticed the absolute lack of dust, as if they had been dusted earlier that day. 

“These are cool, what are they from?” Thomas asked as he inspected a man with strange clothing. 

“They’re characters from Doctor Who. Well, actually all the same character. It's the first eight incarnations of The Doctor!” Newt answered while joining Thomas at the shelf. 

“That doesn’t make any sense to me, but ok,” he replied with a laugh. “How long have you had them for?”

“Well, my dad gave them to me when I was little. I don’t remember it too well, but we always watched reruns of the show together. He gave them to me on my second birthday,” Newt replied without much trouble. It occurred to Thomas that although Newt had no problem telling the facts,  he always seemed to avoid the emotions. He didn’t look torn up right now, but the smoking habit and tardiness suggested otherwise.

“Aw, that’s sweet!” Thomas cooed. He wanted to ask more, but also didn’t want to push it. Instead, he tried to change the subject. “So, whats a guy have to do to get something to eat around here?” 

“You have to do a headstand while singing Taylor Swift at the top of your lunges!” Newt joked, and he lead Thomas out of the room. 


	16. Grades?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure, if you want to go to one of those. Look, all I'm trying to say is homework is essential for good grades. And good grades are essential for good colleges. And good colleges also think we all have enough free time to join every after school club there is. That brings me back to homework, which makes a perfect circular of impossible feats!” Thomas exclaimed, a little out of breath from his rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bet you didn't expect to see me here! I tried to post yesterday but I forgot, so I'm posting today. I hope you all had a happy Christmas or whatever other holiday it is you celebrate. I'm so thankful for each and every one of you. I know the story has been moving kinda slow lately, but stick with it please, it'll get better.

“Hey, I wonder when Minho’s next track meet is? He hasn't mentioned any in awhile. Their season can't be over already,” Newt mused. They were sitting on his bedroom floor. Snacks were long gone and Thomas was starting to become aware of the time. 

“Just because you convinced me to go once doesn't mean you’ll be able to again!” Thomas pointed out. 

“But I'm your boyfriend now, which means I shouldn't have to beg you to go places with me,” the blonde pouted. 

“I know that, but you should know that I've got to much homework to spend hours watching guys run around all sweaty. Plus, I'm not dating Minho I'm dating you,” Thomas humphed. 

“Well it doesn't have to be a track meet. I just thought it would be nice to support Minho instead of trying to keep up with… American football. We can at least ask him when his next meet is. Please Tommy?” Newt asked, showing his puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok, we can ask him. But I'm not promising anything!” Thomas resolved. He glanced at his watch, and cringed at the minute hand showing 5:30. “Speaking of time, I think we better get going.”

“Aw come on, I didn't say anything about time! Stay longer?” Newt begged. 

“Sorry Newt, but my homework can only wait so long. And hey, I know you've got some to do also!” The brunette concluded. Thomas stood up, dragging Newt with him, and walked towards the door. 

***

“All I'm saying, is that school and homework are not the only important things in life!” Newt defended as they stepped out of Thomas's car. 

“Yeah, but try telling that to college application forms. They want extracurriculars and perfect grades in the highest classes!” Thomas rebutted. 

“Well that all depends on the college. I don't know too much about the American system, but I'm pretty sure there are some that aren't that harsh,” Newt pointed out. 

“Sure, if you want to go to one of those. Look, all I'm trying to say is homework is essential for good grades. And good grades are essential for good colleges. And good colleges also think we all have enough free time to join every after school club there is. That brings me back to homework, which makes a perfect circular of impossible feats!” Thomas exclaimed, a little out of breath from his rant. 

“Wow, you've really thought about this a lot. Hey, if you want more extracurriculars what about this thing?” Newt suggested, pointing to a poster that was on the outside wall to the school. Why someone would hang a poster outside, Thomas didn't know. He took a few steps closer to read what Newt was talking about. 

“Newt, you're kidding right?” Thomas asked with a laugh. 

“No, what's so funny?” He scrunched his face into a confused ball, and Thomas had to admit it was cute. 

“Homecoming is not a club Newt. It's a dance,” he informed. 

“Wait what? Why is there a dance called homecoming, and why is it so soon in the year?” Newt quested, looking even more perplexed. 

“You make it hard to forget you're not American. There's a fall dance that's called homecoming. It's a big deal, there's a pep rally, and even a big football game. It's called homecoming because a lot of alumni come to the game. Latter in the year there's a mid winter formal, and then prom for the upperclassmen,” Thomas sighed. 

“That's a lot of dances to keep track of. So, are you going to this homecoming thing?” Newt wondered. 

“I don't know,” Thomas teased, fully aware of what was coming. “I'll have to check my schedule. Normally I sit at home and do homework.”

“Oh, well if you're schedule turns out to be free, maybe you could show me how this whole dance thing works?” The Brit proposed with a smirk. 

“I'll tell my secretary to clear the date,” Thomas responded. “Although I've never gone, so I won't be much of a help.” 

“Well, I'm sure we can figure it somehow!” The Brit smiled. Thomas gave Newt a loving hug, and got into his car, starting the engine. “Drive safe Newt!”

After pulling out of the parking lot, Thomas had a mini panic attack.  _ Did I just get asked to a dance, and say yes? _ Thomas had only been asked to a dance once, by Teresa during freshman year. He turned her down of course, and she just moved on down her list. He couldn't recall who she ended up going with, but it didn't matter now because he was going to a dance with Newt. 

He expected that once Newt heard about the dance he would want to go. Even though this wasn't the way Thomas imagined him asking, it seemed very fitting to who they were. 

_ I'll have to tell Mom and dad.  _ Thomas cringed. He wasn't trying to hide it from them, but he wasn't dying to tell them either. If there was one thing he knew, there was no way he could lie to them about going to a dance. Sure he could make up an excuse and say he was going over to Minho’s or something like that, but he was a horrible liar. His dad would know right away. 

Thomas pulled out of his thoughts and into his driveway. This was it, he was going to walk right inside and tell them. 

“Hi honey!” His Mom called from a different room when she heard the door open. “Can you come in here for a second?” Thomas swallowed, this couldn't be good. Even though her voice sounded pleasant, he didn't trust it. He followed the sound of a tv into his parents bedroom, where she was laying on the bed with her phone in her hands. 

“Hi Mom! What is it?” He asked nervously. 

“I checked your grades today, and I noticed they were a little lower than usual. I want you to know that it's ok, and your father and I know you already pressure yourself enough for the both of us. We just wanted you to know that if there's something wrong you can always come talk to us. It's not like you to get lower grades,” his mom explained without giving Thomas a word in edgewise. She looked at him with an expectant gaze. 

“Nothing’s wrong. It's just been a rough start I guess. They’ll even out soon, I'm sure,” Thomas cringed at the fib. He knew very well that he was spending a lot of his study time hanging out with Newt. There was no way he could tell them, when his suffering grades were on their mind. His mom gave him a look that said she didn't quite believe him. When she didn't say anything more, Thomas took his backpack into his room and started his homework.


	17. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you've already asked Sonya?”
> 
> “Well not yet. We sort of have this tradition where I throw rocks at her window in the middle of the night. But it's understood that we’re going,” Minho explained, earning a chuckle from Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for missing the last update! I have no explinatuon other than I compleatly forgot about it. Now that my finals are over and everything is getting back to normal I should be able to get my writing schedule back to normal too. Thank you so much for putting up with all of this. I hope the chapter was worth the wait.

Thomas got another distasteful look from Mr. Janson when he pulled out from Newt’s embrace on Friday. All the glances he got from his teacher throughout the class seemed to say _what are you doing with him? You're better than this. Go find yourself a nice girl. What do you think about Maisie in the corner?_

Thomas did try to ignore his teacher’s disapproval, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially when he was thinking about his own parent’s possible reactions. One thing he knew for sure was he was just going to have to get used to it.

“You ok Tommy?” Newt asked to Thomas’s distracted expression.

“Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking.” He snapped out of it and gave Newt a smile. It would be nice to greet each other before school started, in a more private place, but that was a hard thing to coordinate. _Especially when he’s not even on time every day._

“Whatcha thinkin ‘bout?” Newt inquired patiently as he walked them to Thomas’s class.

“I was thinking, that I want to tell my parents about us.” Newt took a moment to process the statement.

“Hey, that's great! It's a really big step. I remember being so afraid to tell my mum I was gay, but she was really cool with it. I'm assuming they don't know you're into guys yet?” He exclaimed all at once.

“Yeah, they don't know yet. I think it will be ok though. My dad is really understanding and we’ve got a good relationship, so I'm sure at least he’ll take it well. You really think it's a good idea? I already know they're going to insist on meeting you.”

“Oh, without a doubt it's a good idea. You shouldn't worry too much about it. Plus, they'll find out anyway when I pick you up for homecoming!” Newt enthused.

“Don't start thinking I'm going to let you take me on your motorcycle. As long as you don't have a secret car stashed away somewhere that I don't know about, I'll be picking you up,” Thomas grinned.

“Wow, what a gentleman!” The blond laughed. “Have you noticed that all those posters are everywhere? It's a little unnerving.”

“Yeah well, posters are our school’s thing. Haven't you seen all the football ones?” Thomas chuckled.

“Yeah, but I thought it was just some weird American thing. I guess that sort of explains that one we saw outside,” Newt grinned.

“Well who knows, maybe all of the high schools in America are obsessed with posters too?” He responded lightheartedly. “I'm sorry to say that this is my stop Mr. Bus driver.”

“Well then sir, whom I definitely don't know by the name of Tommy, the price of exiting this bus is one hug.” the blond played along, and pulled Thomas against his chest. “Have a good day sir Tommy!”

Thomas sighed contently. There was nothing like joking around with his boyfriend to calm his nerves. Now he only had to get through three more hours until lunch.

•••

“So have you guys seen the homecoming posters?” Minho asked suggestively once they were all seated at their bench. It was starting to get a little chilly outside, and Thomas knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to migrate to their winter home.

“Yes, we actually saw one yesterday in the parking lot,” Newt answered, purposefully not giving Minho the response he wanted.

“Ok, then what happened? Thomas got on his knees and proposed right?” Minho joked.

“Not quite, but when I said the magic word he promised to give me the full homecoming experience,” Newt said, almost glowing as the words came out of his mouth.

“This ‘full experience’ you speak of is a lot of stuff to know. There's spirit week, the pep rally, the game, dinner, and then finally the dance itself. Are you sure you want to do it all?” Thomas questioned. Doing all this was definitely going to cost a lot of homework time.

“Yes, I want absolutely the full experience. No cut corners!” Newt demanded.

“Have you decided where to go for dinner then?” Minho wondered.

“No, we haven't even talked about it yet,” Thomas responded.

“You should come out with Sonya and I! Like a double date! It would be so fun, less pressure for your first official date, right?” The Asian suggested.

“Yeah, that would be really great Min. Would Sonya be ok with it?” Thomas quickly accepted. He hadn't even thought about the strain of a first date yet. Thomas felt strange just talking about homecoming in the first place. He was used to sitting back and listening to everyone else talk and stress about it, but never himself.

“She'd totally be in. What about you Newt?” Minho smiled.

“Sure I'm in,” Newt grinned at Thomas. “So, you've already asked Sonya?”

“Well not yet. We sort of have this tradition where I throw rocks at her window in the middle of the night. But it's understood that we’re going,” Minho explained, earning a chuckle from Newt.

“Who would have thought you could be such a sap Min!” The Brit exclaimed.

“Says the man who wants to do everything even remotely related to homecoming,” Minho mocked.

“Hey don't make fun of me! I'm not from America remember? This is all part of the crazy experiences not just an eye roll,” he shot back with similar mockery.

“Well it's not just a new experience for you. The most I've ever done relating to it is listening to other people talk about it in the halls,” Thomas added.

“Aw don't be nervous Thomas. It's just a thing where people go and try to talk over loud music about how they can't dance,” Minho said, trying to calm him. Minho would never admit to it, but Thomas knew he was doing this for him. The double date, trying to make it seem as less of a big deal, all because Minho knew what would make Thomas worry. At first glance Minho may not seem like much of a friend, but he knew Thomas inside and out, and was perhaps the loyalist person he knew. 


	18. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas quickly sent the message and slipped his phone into his pocket. 
> 
> “What're you smiling about Thomas? Got a secret girlfriend telling jokes?” Thomas’s dad asked with a laugh. Thomas swallowed uncomfortably. This is as good a time as any I guess. 
> 
> “Actually, I've ah, been meaning to tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello everyone! I hope you all had a good two weeks! I'm happy to be getting back on track with our schedule. As always please comment your thoughts on the chapter, or the story. Reactions, suggestions, predictions, hopes, whatever you want to say; I want to hear it!

“Hey, who said I was nervous? I was merely saying that I'd never gone to a dance before,” Thomas responded, but Minho knew the truth.

“Do you even have a tux?” Minho laughed.

“Yeah of course I do. Remember when Ms. Lutise made the band dress up in eighth grade?” Thomas said, reminding himself to make sure it still fit him properly.

“Tommy, you were in band! Don't tell me, let me guess… clarinet?” Newt exclaimed.

“Nope, try again,” Thomas smiled.

“Hmm. Flute?” The Brit predicted.

“Wrong again, I was a trombone!” Thomas informed.

“Well I would never have guessed that. Why aren't you still in band?” He asked.

“Oh you know, it's a full year not just a semester class. Plus all the practicing. I just didn't really have the time for it,” Thomas explained.

“That's too bad. I would've loved to watch you play!” Newt responded with a pout.

“Oh trust me, you didn't want to,” Minho snickered.

“Hey! I wasn't that bad!” Thomas defended, but it was too late to stop his two friends from laughing their heads off.

 

  * ••



 

“Thomas, no phones during dinner! Put that thing away please,” Thomas’s mom asked him in the middle of their dinner.

“Sorry mom, one second,” he responded as another text from Newt made him suppress a chuckle.

**Text sent:**

“Sorry, it's dinner time. I'll text you later.”

Thomas quickly sent the message and slipped his phone into his pocket.

“What're you smiling about Thomas? Got a secret girlfriend telling jokes?” Thomas’s dad asked with a laugh. Thomas swallowed uncomfortably. _This is as good a time as any I guess._

“Actually, I've ah, been meaning to tell you…” these few words got his parents attention. “I'm dating someone.” Thomas looked at both his parents nervously for a few moments before they both began to speak at once. He couldn't exactly understand what they were saying, but it seemed to be positive. Finally they calmed down.

“That's so great Thomas! Tell us about her. Is she tall, short, brunette, blond, red? Does she play sports? We already know she's funny,” his dad asked all at once. Thomas considered correcting the pronoun, but decided to take one step at a time. He had never expressed feelings for anyone before, and he wanted to let this first news sink in for a moment.

“Tall, blond, no sports, and yes funny,” Thomas said sheepishly.

“We need to meet this girl! Let's see, I don't work next Saturday, how does that sound?” His mom planned.

“That works for me!” His dad replied.

“Oh perfect. We'll have her over for dinner. Thomas, find out her favorite food so I can make it for us!” His mom confirmed.

“Ok I will, but um-” Thomas started, but he was cut off.

“No buts, you're girlfriend is coming over for dinner next Saturday and that is that!” His mom stated.

“You see the thing is-” he tried again to no avail.

  
“No, if she's got plans, tell her to cancel. There's no way you're keeping your first girlfriend from me,” she insisted. Thomas sighed, there was no way he would be able to tell them when his mom was so determined to get her way. Anyways, he had a full week to tell them. Surely it could be done.


	19. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text sent:  
> “Hey, guess what?” Thomas texted later that night. 
> 
> Text from Newt:  
> “Im pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is a little different, I hope you like it!

**Text sent:**  
“Hey, guess what?” Thomas texted later that night.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Im pregnant?”

**Text sent:**  
“Um, no. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Newt, but you're a guy.” Thomas laughed to himself.

**Text from Newt:**  
“:P so what am I guessing?”

**Text sent:**  
“I told my parents about you!” He sent excitedly.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Wow that was fast! When u mentioned it this morning I never thought u’d do it this soon. Good job! What did they say?

**Text sent:**  
“Well I'm pretty sure they thought I was going to be alone forever, so they're happy about that.” Thomas offered, hopping Newt wouldn't ask about the other part.

**Text from Newt:**  
“... and?”

**Text sent:**  
“And my mom is insisting that you come over for dinner next Saturday. You better be free otherwise she might kill me. Then you'd be a suspect in the investigation. I'm sure you wouldn't want that.” Thomas joked, clearly eluding the question’s intent.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Oh don't worry, Id just show them this convo and they'd arrest ur mom”

**Text sent:**  
“Well at least I'll be able to sleep knowing you won't be arrested. So can you come?” He asked.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Yeah Tommy I'll come. Formal meeting of the parents, scary”

**Text sent:**  
“Hey, I know your mom!” He pointed out.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Yeah but thats diff. No 1 made u sit through a whole dinner with her judging u”

**Text sent:**  
“Fine, you win. Thomas sighed in defeat.

**Text from Newt:**  
“So u told me part of their reaction but whatd they say about my recently discovered lack of female organs?”

**Text sent:**  
“Well that's an interesting choice of words.” He gulped, not wanting to admit the truth.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Come on Tommy, don't avoid the question. They want 2 meet me so it must have gone well. Unless they mean 2 kill me, in which case u would be the suspect”

**Text sent:**  
“Well… I haven't exactly told them that part yet.” _There, I said it._

**Text sent:**  
“Newt?” He sent after waiting for a reply. The brunet got a little nervous of what Newt thought.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Tommy, please promise me that you'll tell them by Saturday. I'm not going to come unless you've already told them.” Thomas could almost hear the seriousness in Newt’s voice as he read the carefully written out message. _Why is he so worried?_

**Text sent:**  
“Yeah of course I'll tell them. They were just so hipped up about you existing that it was hard to get a word in edgewise. They didn't even ask your name, which was strange now that I think about it. But don't worry, I've got a full week to tell them! It won't be too hard.” Thomas explained, trying to calm Newt’s disquiet.

**Text from Newt:**  
“Yeah I hope so :)” _at least he doesn't seem mad._


	20. The trouble with bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next thing on his to do list was figuring out the story behind Newt’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day for me, full of teachers who basically are making us teach ourselves, but it's finally over. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for sticking with me through 20 chapters! I'm not sure how many remain, could be 5 could be 50. Only time will tell. :)

Thomas spent the rest of his weekend trying to find the opportunity to explain the situation to his parents. That task proved harder to complete than he originally thought. Surprisingly, his parents didn't ask many questions about Newt. Thomas tried to slip in a subtle pronoun here and there, but nothing clicked.

The next thing on his to do list was figuring out the story behind Newt’s reaction. The blond seemed thrilled that Thomas had told his parents about him. _So why did he snap?_ In their following texts, Newt was an expert at avoiding Thomas’s questions.

Thomas hated the thought of Newt keeping things from him, but maybe he was just pushing too hard. The Brit was usually very open without people pestering him for information. _I'll give him a little space, and hopefully he’ll open up to me on his own._

As far as Thomas’s feelings about the coming dinner, he wasn't worried. Deep down he knew his parents would be accepting. And even if they weren't, they were polite people who wouldn't say anything bad to Newt. Thomas knew that meeting parents was a big step, but he was ready to take it. He wanted to show Newt that he was serious about this relationship, even if it only just started.

•••

A relatively pleasant Monday morning was followed by a not so pleasant lunch. Thomas knew this was going to happen sooner or later, as it always did this time of year. Except this year an added variable named Newt threw off the normal balance. Thomas almost expected Gally to skip over this annual meeting because of him.

When the muscular boy appeared in the courtyard, Thomas and Minho shared a look that said “here we go again.”

“Newt, please don't get worked up over this. He does it every year, it’s fine, it doesn't bother me,” Thomas said, giving his boyfriend a reassuring rub on the leg.

“What are you talking about?” Newt asked, before his eyes found Galley’s, who was quickly approaching.

“Well, well. If it isn't Newtmas, the new favorite couple. And hello Minho, enjoying the role of third wheel?” Minho just rolled his eyes, but Thomas could feel Newt getting irritated. Determined to keep Newt calm, Thomas spoke quickly.

“Alight Gally, you know I'm dating Newt so you can skip the whole Harriet charad. Harriet is my friend, I don't like her that way. The only thing standing in your way is the fact that she doesn't like you. Maybe instead of stupidly attacking anyone she cares about, you could try being nice to her?” Thomas said smugly. He knew he was probably crossing a line with Gally but he didn't care. The bell rang just then, momentarily cutting off what the boy had to say in response.

“You're getting dangerously close to making me mad Thomas. Take your poor excuse of a boyfriend and get out of here before I catch your gay disease!” Gally spouted, catching Thomas by surprise. Luckily Minho jumped into action.

“Alright Gally that's enough now. Go torment someone else.” Minho waited for Gally to start walking away before turning to his two friends. “Don't let him bother you guys, You know how he is, he's just trying to get to you.”

“Come on, let's get to class, I'll walk with you Tommy,” Newt said. He had remained silent but vigilant through the whole conversation, but now he seemed determined about something. Thomas hopped Gally’s words hadn't impacted Newt too much. 


	21. The trouble with bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I ran into Gally this morning. I was already going to be late, and well, the guy really makes me go to spare!” Newt admitted. 
> 
> “Go to what?” Thomas asked, confused at the new term. 
> 
> “He makes me really angry!” Newt almost snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! New chapter is longer as promised. I've got a few fun things in mind for how this goes, and I'm excited to see how it plays out. I hope you are too!

The next morning, Thomas became worried when Newt wasn't in class. The boy had been acting strange ever since Thomas failed to tell his parents he was gay. Gally joining them at lunch didn't help either. Thomas knew Newt had a thing for skipping class, but he had never skipped math. He couldn't help but feel that possibly Newt was avoiding him.  _ Maybe it's because my parents don't know? Or something Gally said? _

 

Thomas learned long ago never to listen to Gally. Everything the bully said skipped his heart and breezed straight through his brain. Newt however didn't know that. Thomas hopped the Brit wasn't hurt by Gally’s words. It wasn't pleasant to think about, but surely Newt had gone through his fair share of homophobes. 

 

Or perhaps Thomas was overthinking and Newt was simply sick. Whatever the reason was, Thomas spent his morning mulling over all the possible causes, and how to fix them whether or not they were the reason. The brunet even texted Newt after first period, with no reply. This was another source of worry, considering how Newt was always on his phone. Thomas didn't want to seem like the clingy boyfriend, but he couldn't help but wonder where Newt was. 

 

  * ••



 

To Thomas’s surprise, Newt was waiting for him at his locker. When he finally walked up to the teen he stopped and stared. 

 

“Newt! What happened?” Thomas stepped closer to examine a big purple bruise the size of a ping pong ball, resting on Newt’s left eye. Not to mention the small cut on his lip that must have stung like a paper cut. 

 

“Well, you see-” Newt started before being interrupted. 

 

“Don't lie to me,” Thomas frowned. He already had a pretty good idea about what happened, but he wanted to hear it from Newt. 

 

“I ran into Gally this morning. I was already going to be late, and well, the guy really makes me go to spare!” Newt admitted. 

 

“Go to what?” Thomas asked, confused at the new term. 

 

“He makes me really angry!” Newt almost snapped. 

 

“Hey, calm down Newt. Take a deep breath and just tell me what happened,” Thomas suggested. He put a hand on Newt’s arm to relax him. 

 

“I don't know. Like I said I was late, so no one was really in the hallway. Then he walked past me and sneered. I just got so made and I grabbed his shirt collar, pinned him to the wall and punched him right in the nose. Somehow he got out of my hold and took some pay back too. Please don't worry about me, it's not a big deal,” Newt pleaded. 

 

“What do you mean? Of course it a big deal! You can't even close your eye properly. What is your mom going to say? Someday you and Gally are going to do some real damage and give her a heart attack, and me too. Newt you really need to figure out how to control your anger. 

 

“It’s not like I meant for it to happen, it just did. I don’t know what I’ll tell my mum though,” Newt sighed. They stepped into the cold air of the court yard, and Thomas shivered. He wished he brought his sweater to school. They were going to need to start eating inside pretty soon. 

 

“Whoa, Newt’s got a shiner!” Minho called once he saw the abnormal color around the Brit’s eye. Newt sat down and groaned with the prospect of repeating the conversation he just had. 

 

“Three guesses who,” Newt offered. 

 

“Tell me you at least got him back!” the teen demanded.

 

“Actually it was the other way around,” he said glumly. Minho looked surprised for a second, but then he smiled. “I probably broke his nose though, so I guess this was justified.”

 

“Newt! You broke his nose! You’re never going to hear the end of this from him!” Thomas exclaimed. All he got in response was a meak shrug. 

 

“Yeah yeah, that’s nice and all, but what are you going to tell your mom? More importantly, what are you going to tell Thomas’s mom?” Minho questioned. Newt’s face dropped at the reminder of Thomas’s parents. 

 

“I’m not even going to ask how you know about that,” Thomas declared. “But he’s right Newt. That isn’t going to just disappear by saturday! How is this going to look for my parents? A boy shows up at their door, wearing leather, his motorcycle parked in the front, and a black eye on his face! You should have thought before you just let your anger get the best of you!” Thomas worried. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. But I thought you said your parents were going to love me. I may look like some tough… gangster… but you know that not who I am. And also, I hope the part about he being a bay won’t be a surprise,” Newt humphed. 

 

“We already talked about this Newt. I said I would tell them, and I’m going to tell them. It’s not the easiest thing in the world to do you know!” Thomas snapped back, he was getting tired with Newt not trusting him.

 

“Yeah, I do know. It just so happens that I experienced it myself!” he shot back. Suddenly Minho, whom Thomas had forgotten about, intervened. 

 

“Do you two need some marriage counseling or something? Ya’ll both need to calm down,” He stated. 

 

“Sorry Min. So… What’s going on with you?” Newt asked in an attempt to change the subject. However, Thomas’s mind was still on the previous topic.  _ How are my parents going to react? _ He still wasn’t nervous about coming  out to them, but worry slowly began to spread about whether or not they would actually like Newt. 


	22. Fights of many kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't even know, he won't tell me why. But he keeps reminding me to tell them, and it's getting annoying. It's like he doesn't trust that I will tell them. So anyway, he's not in class this morning. And at lunch I find him with a black eye! Apparently he just started a fist fight with Gally out of nowhere!” The teen explained. 
> 
> “Dude! that's the second time right?!” Chuck yelled with excitement.

“Boy have I got a lot to tell you!” Thomas told Chuck after school. He and Newt had spent the rest of the day annoyed with each other, and Thomas needed someone he could vent to. Luckily, Chuck was always up for some good gossip. Especially when it was about Newt.

 

“Oh tell me tell me!” Chuck insisted, sitting on the edge of his seat. Thomas thought for a moment, trying to figure out where to begin. 

 

“Well, over the weekend I told my parents that I was dating someone. They were so happy, but they didn't let me tell them that someone is a boy,” he started. “And, they insisted that Newt come over for dinner on Saturday. When I told him this, basically the only reaction he had was saying he wouldn't come unless I tell my parents beforehand that I'm gay.”

 

“Why do you need to tell them?” Chuck asked curiously. Thomas sighed. 

 

“Well, people kind of just assume everyone is straight. I know my parents won't care either way, but Newt was very clear that he wants, no needs, me to tell them,” he answered. 

 

“That's stupid. Why does Newt care that much?” Chuck asked another question. 

 

“I don't even know, he won't tell me why. But he keeps reminding me to tell them, and it's getting annoying. It's like he doesn't trust that I will tell them. So anyway, he's not in class this morning. And at lunch I find him with a black eye! Apparently he just started a fist fight with Gally out of nowhere!” The teen explained. 

 

“Dude! that's the second time right?!” Chuck yelled with excitement. 

 

“Yeah it is, and that kind of worries me. I mean first off he's going to meet my parents in a few days.”

 

“Oh your mom is not going to like a black eye. Or his motorcycle. He's not bringing that is he?” He wondered. 

 

“I don't know how else he would get here. But yeah, what is my mom doing to think when she sees him? She's probably going to think he's some biker thug who gets in fights all the time.” Thomas sighed.  _ Not too far from my first impression.  _

 

“Well, he does get in fights all the time,” chuck pointed out. 

 

“I know, and I wish he wouldn't. It scares me a little. I mean, it's not much now, but what if he keeps doing it?” Thomas asked, knowing full well that Chuck wouldn't have an answer. “I know he got away with it this time, but he's going to get caught if he keeps it up.”

 

“How did he not get in trouble?” Chuck pondered. 

 

“My best guess would be Gally doesn't want people to know how easily Newt took him.” Thomas imagined Newt grabbing the boy's collar with one hand, and slamming him to the wall. He gets a few punches in before the surprise wears off and Gally takes control. Thomas sighed.  _ Why would he even do it in the first place? _ Gally may have had it coming, but it all seemed rather sudden. 

 

The brunet took out his phone and looked at the darkened screen for a moment. He opened Newt’s messages and typed in several different greetings. They hadn't exactly left off on the best terms, and Thomas wasn't sure how to approach him. In the end he decided to go with a safe “hi”. It took a few minutes for Newt to reply. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“Watcha Tommy”

 

**Text sent:**

“I see your mom hasn't killed you yet. How does your eye feel?” He asked, genuinely caring about Newt. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“I'm not gonna lie it hurts. But I put ice on it so that should help”

 

**Text sent:**

“I hope you start to feel better!” He sent, trying to push away a nosey Chuck. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“Thanks” 

 

**Text sent:**

“Ok I'm just going to come out and ask. Why did you start a fight with Gally?” Thomas inquired, unshakable in his quest for the truth. He didn't like not knowing what was going through Newt’s mind, and thought he was owed at least a little explanation. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“I thought I told u, he was being an arishole. And he’s had it coming 4 a while”

 

**Text sent:**

“I don't believe you. We all know Gally is not a nice person, but that doesn't mean we go around trying to punch him! Did he say something that bothered you that much?” It took Newt a few minutes to respond, and Thomas waited nervously. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“I don't like what he says about u. Or how he always targets u. It makes me mad 2 see him talk to u that way”

 

**Text sent:**

“Newt, you don't need to protect me from Gally!” Thomas replied, stunned at the unexpected answer.  _ Is that what this is all about? _

 

**Text from Newt:**

“Idk if that's how I would put it”

 

**Text sent:**

“Well however you want to say it, you don't need to. I've known Gally a few years, and I know everything he says is a load of klunk. Two years ago his words did hurt me, but I've learned that's just how Gally is. He's always going to say stuff, but I know whatever he comes up with isn't true. I don't know why it's always me, but I know he's got a lot of pride and likes a lot of attention.”

 

**Text from Newt:**

“I still don't like him talking 2 u that way. Even if it really doesn't bother u, it's still not right”

 

**Text sent:**

“As sweet as it is to know you care so much, I don't want you to do this. You can't keep going around and getting yourself injured. I don't like seeing you hurt.” Thomas closed his eyes and exhaled. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“Yeah, I'm sorry. What am I going 2 do about ur parents? It should be mostly healed by Saturday but not completely”

 

**Text sent:**

“We’ll just have to convince them that you're not a gang member or anything.” Thomas laughed, glad that he was able to joke about it. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“Well that shouldn't be too hard :)”


	23. Procrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem was getting to a place where he could tell them. Tuesday he was with Chuck, Wednesday he had chess club, and Thursday he was at Newt’s. Plus he had so much homework that he was killing the rain forests with how much paper he was using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!

Saturday couldn't have arrived any quicker. Over the rest of the week Thomas and Newt had moved on from their squabble. Everything except Newt’s eye, which was only half healed, was back to normal. The good thing was most of the swelling had gone away, making it easier to open and close.

 

With a little persuasion, Newt had stopped bugging Thomas about his parents. He still didn't understand what the big deal was, but he didn't want to betray Newt’s trust and let him down. Thomas had read some things about people who never formally came out to their parents and simply brought home their boyfriends. Thomas would be a lot more comfortable doing this, but it was clear Newt had some reason not to. 

 

The problem was getting to a place where he could tell them. Tuesday he was with Chuck, Wednesday he had chess club, and Thursday he was at Newt’s. Plus he had so much homework that he was killing the rainforests with how much paper he was using. 

 

But all of these were just excuses. He needed to come home, sit his parents down, and just tell them. It would be quick and easy, like pulling off a band ad.  _ Friday. I don't have anything on Friday. I can do this.  _ Thomas had told himself. But then Friday came and went and his parents remained ignorant. Now it was Saturday and Thomas was panicking. 

 

  * ••



 

“Hey mom, can I talk to you for a sec?” Thomas asked cautiously. It was Saturday afternoon and his mom was whirling around the kitchen. 

 

“Not now! I'm very busy,” she replied. Thomas sighed and left the kitchen. His mom always got stressed whenever anyone came over that she had to cook for. He had been expecting this, but told himself he had to try anyway. Next he tried his father. 

 

“Hey dad?” He called out to the house. 

 

“In here Tom!” His dad answered. Thomas followed his voice into his parents bedroom. 

 

“Do you remember a while ago, when I went to that track meet and when I came home you told me I could talk to you?” Thomas started, not sure where he was going. 

 

“Oh Thomas, are you worried about us meeting your girlfriend? You've got nothing to worry about. I know whatever girl you've got is going to be perfect. You're mom and I just want to meet her is all,” his dad said quickly. 

 

Thomas frowned. He was worried. Worried about what Newt would do if he didn't get a chance to tell his parents. Worried about what their first impression of Newt might be. 

 

“Don't overthink it Tom. Everything will be fine. Now. Have you vacuumed like your mom asked you to?” To his dismay, Thomas was practically dismissed from the room. 

 

“I don't think anyone's going to notice how clean the floors are when the elephant is in the room,” he mumbled once he was out of earshot. 

 

  * ••



 

Thomas was checking his watch for the umptinth time when the doorbell finally rung at 7:03. His parents had been scurrying around the house, needlessly adjusting throw pillows and re-arranging flowers. Thomas jumped at the sound he had been awaiting, and ran to the front door before his parents could. 

 

“Watcha Tommy!” Newt smirked. He had done a poor job of covering his black eye with makeup that didn't quite match his skin tone. Thomas forced a smile. 

 

“There's something you should know,” Thomas whispered. He watched in despair as the smile left Newt's face, replaced by an angry frown. 

 

Before he could say anything else, Thomas’s mom rushed into the room. She got all the way to her son’s side before realizing the girl she was smiling at was in fact, not a girl. Thomas watched carefully as her cheerful face wavered with uncertainty. 


	24. Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newt, I'm sorry. I wish you had told me earlier. I would have…” Thomas trailed off. 
> 
> “You would have what Tommy? Didn't you just say you tried your hardest? Or are you lying to me now too? I'm fine with meeting your parents, but you need to own up to what you promised first. I'll see you Monday.” Without another word Newt strode around the boy and started his motorcycle. Speechless, Thomas let him go. I didn't think he would actually leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say today. I enjoyed writing this chapter more than I probably should have. I'm that author who when killing a character sits in a dark room and laughs evilly. XP I hope you like it!

“Hi. I'm Thomas’s mom, Amelia.” She extended her hand unsurely and shook Newt's. Thomas stood to the side, watching in silence.

 

“Newt,” he replied, accepting the handshake. The scowl stayed on his face as he glared at Thomas. 

 

“Well um, please come in Newt,” she stepped aside, but Newt stayed planted on the welcome mat. 

 

“Actually, could I have a word with Tommy for a second?” He asked. When she nodded, he pulled Thomas outside with him. 

 

“Newt, I'm sorry I didn't tell them. Believe me I tried!” Thomas apologized as he pulled the front door closed. 

 

“Tommy, you told me to trust you and I did! I guess I’m just stupid for believing you,” Newt snapped, pushing a hand through his hair. “I told you I would only come if you told them. That was my only condition!”

 

“No Newt, you don’t get to have conditions to meet my parents! Why was this so important to you?” he demanded. 

 

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Newt ignored Thomas’s question and started walking down the driveway. 

 

“Newt! Don’t just run away! Why can’t you just tell me already? I didn’t want to push you before, but I am now. Just tell me!” Thomas stepped in front of Newt, his voice getting louder with each word. 

 

“I don't have to bloody explain myself to you! You told me you wanted to tell them, and I expected you to finish the job!” The Brit huffed. 

 

“Actually, I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me how you feel. Why is it such a secret!” 

 

“Because I don't want to bloody talk about it! Now get out of my way Tommy,” Newt tried once more to push past Thomas. 

 

“Well that's not good enough for me. Just one little piece of information. That's all I'm asking.” Thomas lowered his voice, trying to calm both of them down. Newt hesitated before speaking. 

 

“The last guy I dated, a year ago back in Britain, he wanted me to meet his parents. He hadn't come out to them and I was fine with that. But then his parents turned out to be homophobic.” Newt paused to collect his thoughts. “He broke up with me two weeks later because of them. I told myself I wasn't going to do that again, and I'm not.” Newt confessed. 

 

“Newt, I'm sorry. I wish you had told me earlier. I would have…” Thomas trailed off. 

 

“You would have what Tommy? Didn't you just say you tried your hardest? Or are you lying to me now too? I'm fine with meeting your parents, but you need to own up to what you promised first. I'll see you Monday.” Without another word Newt strode around the boy and started his motorcycle. Speechless, Thomas let him go.  _ I didn't think he would actually leave.  _

 

After Newt was out of sight, Thomas slugged back into his house. His parents stood in the living room discussing quietly. They had no doubt heard them yelling and Newt driving off. 

 

“What happened Thomas? Where's… Newt?” His mom asked softly. Thomas sat down with a sigh. At least he finally had his parent’s attention. 

 

“He told me that if I didn't come out to you before he got here, he wouldn't come. I never told you so he left.” Thomas Kept his eyes glued to the floor as if lifting them would mean instant death. He just couldn't look his parents in the face. 

 

“Would you like to tell us now?” Amelia sat down, and his father followed suit. 

 

“Well I guess you know now. I'm dating a guy, not a girl. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.” He finally looked up at his parents. His mom had a look of worry, or almost pity for how upset her son was. His dad on the other hand seemed to be contemplating something. 

 

“Why did he have a black eye?” Amelia asked, to Thomas’s surprise. 

 

“He kinda picked a fight with Gally on Monday.” Impossibly, his mom’s face radiated even more concern. “Don't worry, he doesn't get in fights all the time or anything,” Thomas added. 

 

“Thomas, I think we should take a moment to talk about this,” his dad said. Thomas waited nervously for him to continue. 

 

“I know you've never had a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you can't or that you never will.”

 

“Dad!” Thomas interrupted. He couldn't believe this was coming from his father's mouth. 

 

“Don't interrupt me Thomas. I need you to understand that playing with people’s emotions isn't right. What if one day you decide you don't like boys?” His dad continued in a strict voice. 

 

“If you're trying to say you think it's a faze just say it!” Thomas snapped. 

 

“Thomas you're not listening to me! I'm trying to tell you-”

 

“No, I heard you loud and clear.” Thomas left the room as calmly as he could. He'd had enough argument for the day.  _ How could he say that? He's the one who doesn't understand.  _


	25. Newt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt sighed, deep down he knew that Thomas would never do something like that. But the truth was, ever since he broke up with Newt, that fear had been there. How could the Brit ever know for sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Newt’s POV

 

As he drove away from Thomas’s house, Newt couldn't help but feel deja vu. The last time he was stupidly running away out of fear. So what was it this time? Was he afraid of what Thomas’s parents would say? 

 

Unlike before, he didn't go on a driving rampage. He went straight home instead. Upon arriving at his apartment building Newt went around the side of the property. He sat down in his favorite spot along the cold brick wall and lit a cigarette. No one could see him here from the parking lot or their windows, so naturally it was a great place to to go to be alone. 

 

He breathed slowly, trying to enjoy the cigarette as much as he could. He'd gone the whole day without one, simply trying to keep the smell off him for Thomas’s parents. Newt’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

**Text from Tommy:**

“I'm sorry Newt.”

 

The blond stared at the screen. Should he reply? Did he even want to reply? What Thomas did wasn't ok. He should have accepted his wishes, no matter the reason for them. Newt sighed, almost groaned, and lay his head back with eyes closed. He went through his emotions, trying to determine how he really felt. 

 

He knew that he still really liked Thomas. Those feelings hadn't changed. And he didn't like fighting. It was a waste of time and energy and when it ended none of it mattered anymore. But he just couldn't give in. Newt wasn't able to accept the apology yet. Thomas needed to know it wasn't ok. He was about to put his phone back when the screen lit up again. 

 

**Text from Tommy:**

“I should have respected your wishes and just told them.”

 

_ Yeah you should have _ . Newt thought. He still didn't want to reply, or even know how to. 

 

**Text from Tommy:**

“I want you to know that I would never brake up with you just because my parents told me to. You don't need to be afraid of that.”

 

Newt sighed, deep down he knew that Thomas would never do something like that. But the truth was, ever since  _ he  _ broke up with Newt, that fear had been there. How could the Brit ever know for sure?

 

**Text from Tommy:**

“I can see you're reading these. You don't have to respond, I know you're mad. I just hope you can forgive me soon.”

 

**Text from Tommy:**

“Wow ok, that sounded really cliché.”

 

Newt laughed. He was getting cold, so he finished his cigarette. Hopefully he had been gone long enough to avoid his mum’s suspicion. 


	26. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas hid in his room for the rest of the weekend. Maybe hide wasn't the best word, more like avoided his dad at all costs. The brunet had always had such a close relationship with his father, that something like this crushed him. He thinks I don't even understand my own feelings. Because being with a guy rather than a girl means I'm misunderstanding myself!

Thomas hid in his room for the rest of the weekend. Maybe hide wasn't the best word, more like avoided his dad at all costs. The brunet had always had such a close relationship with his father, that something like this crushed him.  _ He thinks I don't even understand my own feelings. Because being with a guy rather than a girl means I'm misunderstanding myself! _

 

He was in the middle of studying for a science test when his phone rang. He immediately grabbed the phone and pressed answer. Thomas had been driving himself crazy checking it every few minutes, hoping for a text from Newt, and here was a call. 

 

“Newt?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. 

 

“Hi Tommy.” Came a dead reply. 

 

“I sent a few texts.” He offered lamely. 

 

“Yeah, I saw them,” Newt stated. He was clearly waiting for Thomas to say something meaningful. 

 

“I'm really sorry that I did that Newt. I never meant to hurt you or bring up bad memories. You were right that I could have tried harder to tell them,” Thomas confessed. He wanted to lay it all down, and hopefully Newt would pick him back up. 

 

“Thank you Tommy. It's my fault too, I should have just told you right away why I wanted you to tell them first. We could have talked about it and figured out what we both wanted to do. I'm sorry if I was pushing you to do something you didn't want to.” Thomas hesitated, trying to pick his words with care. 

 

“You don't need to apologize. I told you I wanted to tell them, and then I didn't finish the job. It's not that I didn't want to or that I wasn't ready to, but I just didn't put in enough energy to do it.”

 

“So how did they react?” Newt question. Now that apologies and had said he seemed to want to move on. 

 

“Well, my mom didn't really have much to say about it. I know she was shocked, but she's pretty good at absorbing things,” he explained. 

 

“What about your dad?” Thomas hesitated before answering in a softer voice. 

 

“He sort of told me it was a phase.” The line was awkwardly quiet for a moment while Newt thought. 

 

“I'm so sorry. I know you’re close with your dad. Were those his exact words?”

 

“No, but he told me someday I'm going to change my mind about liking boys and hurt you in the process… Which is not going to happen by the way!” Thomas rushed the last part in, not wanting Newt to doubt him for even a second. 

 

“I know you won't Tommy. I know it in my heart but my head doesn't want to believe it. I'm still weary about history repeating itself.”

 

“You can trust me Newt. So, what have you been doing?” Thomas asked. He wanted to move on from this whole thing. 

 

“Oh you know. Same old stuff. You?” Newt replied cheerfully. 

 

“Just the usual homework and studying.” Thomas sighed. 

 

“You work too hard. You need to take a break every once in awhile!” 

 

“Yeah, and I'll have time for a break when pigs fly. That reminds me though, it's homecoming week.” 

 

“Oh what does that mean? What do we do?” The Brit questioned, reminding him of Chuck. 

 

“Well there the dress up days. I think tomorrow is miss-match day. Tuesday is 80’s. Wednesday monochromatic. Thursday sports. And Friday school spirit. I've never done them, but Sonya always puts a lot of effort into her’s.” Thomas explained the days to an eager Newt. 

 

“This sounds equally weird and fun. I'm looking forward to it!” Newt enthused. 

 

“It'll be interesting to see what you come up with. For all I know the only clothes you own are skinny jeans and leather jackets.” Thomas joked. 

 

“Oh don't worry. I'll come up with something to make you stare more than usual!” Newt remarked. Thomas could almost hear the smirk through the phone and he blushed. 

 

“I do not stare!” The brunet defended. 

 

“Oh come on, don't deny it. You need to learn to accept yourself Tommy!” Newt laughed. 

 

“Goodbye Newt!” Thomas hung up the phone, Newt’s giggles echoing in his memory.  _ Note to self: either stare less or be more discreet.  _


	27. miss-match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, it was hard to figure out what to wear!” Thomas looked down at his own outfit, which only took a minute to find. A polka dot shirt and a striped jacket. Different colored socks. 
> 
> “Come on Newt, even I have better mis-match than you, and this only took me like a minute!” Thomas laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's a little short. I'll make up for it next time!

Thomas frowned when Newt didn't show up for first period math on Monday. _Maybe he’s still mad at me? Come on Thomas, you're over reacting. He's just running a little late is all!_ _Although the past few weeks he's only skipped because of me…_

 

“Thomas!” Thomas jerked out of his thoughts and focused on Mr. Janson. “Do you know the answer Thomas?” The brunette glanced at the cluttered whiteboard then down at his blank paper before shaking his head no. 

 

It wasn't until class was half over when Newt strode through the doorway. Thomas was surprised to see him with two different shoes and a neon green t-shirt under his leather jacket. 

 

“Thank you for joining us Newt. Please pick up a worksheet and take your seat. Now, as I was saying-”

 

“What! No recognition for being  _ fashionably _ late?” The Brit interrupted while making a show of his cloths. Thomas heard a few snickers before Mr. Janson chided Newt for causing a disruption. 

 

  * ••



 

“Newt? Why were you so late?” Thomas was dying to know the answer. 

 

“Hey, it was hard to figure out what to wear!” Thomas looked down at his own outfit, which only took a minute to find. A polka dot shirt and a striped jacket. Different colored socks. 

 

“Come on Newt, even I have better mis-match than you, and this only took me like a minute!” Thomas laughed. 

 

“Well I spent forever looking for this jacket I thought I had, but then I remembered I lost it.” Newt replied. 

 

“Excuses excuses. Alright, I gotta get to English. Don't skip class. I'll see you later!” Thomas smiled and left the room. He was happy that Newt hadn't been weird about Saturday. Hopefully they could get around Minho’s questions without much fuss. 


	28. How do I do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy, that's crazy! We are the perfect couple, Sonya said so herself just five minutes ago. Liking guys doesn't make you any less of a ‘perfect son’. Besides, I'm your hot boyfriend, so it's basically a cookie cutter match,” Newt smirked, making Thomas laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've a few things to tell you. First off, some characters give advice in this chapter. I have never experienced anything like it so I don't know if this advice is actually good. Hopefully I got close, but keep in mind that this is not real advice.   
> Secondly, I just finished watching the anime Yuri on Ice, and I got inspired by how the characters communicate with their eyes and general body language. So If anything seems overly/more emotional that usual that's why. :)

As Thomas walked through the courtyard he was glad for the jacket wrapped around his body. Even so, he shivered as they sat sat next to Minho and Sonya on the small bench. Although maybe it was because Thomas had to lean against Newt to keep from practically sitting on Sonya’s lap. 

 

“Wow, Sonya. It's almost hard to look at you with that mismatch!” The Brit joked. Sonya was wearing plaid and flower print, topped with two different shoes and socks. 

 

“You're not too bad yourself Blondy,” she giggled. “Although I'm not quite sure what the neon green is supposed to clash with.”

 

“Yeah, I don't know either,” Newt smiled. 

 

“Ok i'm dying to know, how did the dinner go?” Minho inquired. 

 

“Oh what dinner! Did Newtmas have their first date? I was so looking forward to our double date being the first!” Sonya blerted. 

 

“It wasn't a date. My family was having Newt over for dinner,” Thomas answered mekly. He hopped to avoid explaining the details. 

 

“Oh how serious! Well, do tell. How did it go?” She replied. 

 

“Um, actually it didn't go.” Newt glanced at Thomas. He bit his lip in desperation that Newt wouldn't tell them. “We just have to reschedule it.” Thomas’s eyes brimmed with happiness.  _ Does he really want to? _

 

  * ••



 

After the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, Thomas and Newt were finally alone. They started walking towards Thomas’s next class. 

 

“Did you mean what you said about rescheduling?” He asked, giving an expectant look. 

 

“Of course I meant it Tommy! Believe it or not, I do want to meet your parents.” Thomas was overjoyed. He hugged Newt so fiercely that they stumbled back a few paces. 

 

“You have no idea what that means to me,” Thomas whispered.  _ Only a week ago even I didn't know what this means. It means he actually cares.  _ Thomas stepped back and gazed at Newt’s startled face. “But what about my dad?”

 

“Well, the way you described what he said makes me think he's not a homophobe, just in denial. Maybe we should wait to reschedule until then?” his boyfriend suggested. 

 

“Yeah maybe. I'm really sorry Newt. I never should have ignored what you wanted. I just assumed my parents would be the most excepting ever. They were so excited that I was dating someone, and I couldn't bring myself to alter their vision of their perfect son and his hot girlfriend.” Thomas was glad to get that off his chest. He had danced around saying it before, but now that it was out he felt a lot better. 

 

“Tommy, that's crazy! We are the perfect couple, Sonya said so herself just five minutes ago. Liking guys doesn't make you any less of a ‘perfect son’. Besides, I'm your hot boyfriend, so it's basically a cookie cutter match,” Newt smirked, making Thomas laugh. 

 

“Thank you Newt. I'll see you after school,” Thomas hugged his boyfriend and strode into his class. He felt more optimistic after hearing Newt say that. 

 

  * ••



 

When Thomas got home he went straight to his room. After his conversation with Newt, he had an idea. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. It took his about ten minutes to compose the right text to send. 

 

**Text sent:**

“Hi Uncle Jorge. It’s Thomas. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?”

 

Thomas’s Uncle, his mom’s brother, came out to the family about three years ago. When he did, Thomas didn't even bat an eye. But he knew there were others in the family who didn't approve.  _ Why does dad accept him but not me?  _ Jorge replied a few minutes latter. 

 

**Text from Uncle Jorge:**

“Hey Thomas! How much money do you need? ;)”

 

**Text sent:**

“Haha. Actually, this is a little personal, so you don't have to answer. But I wanted to ask you what you did when people were unaccepting of you when you came out.” Thomas cringed at his reply, but it was the only way he could think to word it. 

 

**Text from Uncle Jorge:**

“Well, I kind of just tried to ignore them for a long time. But pretty soon I realized that if I wanted to keep those relationships I had to actually talk to them. I don't know exactly what your situation is, but the first step is being able to have a calm discussion.”

 

**Text sent:**

“Thank you! When my dad found out I have a boyfriend, he basically told me it's a phase. My boyfriend, Newt, said I should give him some time, but I don't know if that will work.”

 

**Text from Uncle Jorge:**

“Newt might be right. Maybe he just needs to be shown that you're serious. You could bring him up in conversation sometimes to help normalize it for your dad.”

 

**Text sent:**

“Thank you so much Uncle Jorge. I'll try to do that.”

 

**Text from Uncle Jorge:**

“You're welcome Thomas. I hope everything works out for you. Text or call me any time.” 

 

Thomas took a deep breath as he reread the advice. He didn't feel ready to talk to his dad yet. He wasn't really angry anymore. Mostly he was upset at the thought of disappointing his dad.  _ But Newt told me I'm no less of a son because I'm gay.  _

 

  * ••



 

Latter that night when his dad got home from work, Thomas mustered up his strength and stalked into the living room. His parents were relaxed on the couch, quietly watching tv. 

 

“Newt is coming over for dinner on Thursday. I don't care what you think dad, but I need you to respect him… and me too.” After his short speech Thomas left the room. He felt like running away and hiding, but he forced himself to walk away calmly.  _ Now I just have to tell Newt.  _


	29. plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want to do this Tommy?” Newt asked after Thomas told him the new plans. “I thought we agreed yesterday to give it some time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I almost forgot to post today! This chapter is kinda short, but I've got good things coming up so just be patient. :) Enjoy!

“Are you sure you want to do this Tommy?” Newt asked after Thomas told him the new plans. “I thought we agreed yesterday to give it some time?”

 

“I'm sure. My dad is just gonna have to get used to the fact that I like boys. I won't make you if you don't want to come.” Thomas explained. He was confident that their dinner was going to run smoothly. His dad may not be supportive, but he wasn't rude. 

 

“I'll do it if you want me to. I just don't want you to push yourself, or your dad too far.” 

 

“Honestly, if I’m pushing my dad too much, he can deal. It sounds harsh, but that's how I feel.” Thomas look up into Newt’s bright eyes with sincerity. 

 

“I understand. Come on, we better find Minho before he throws a fit.” Newt laughed, lightening the mood so Thomas could relax. 

 

They arrived at the courtyard to find an explosion of neon covering Sonya. She had achieved the 80’s look with leg warmers and curled hair. Upon approaching the bench Thomas had to shield his eyes from the radiant colors. 

 

“Hey, what do you guys want to do for our double date on Saturday? Min and I are debating between something fancy or just like, getting pizza.” The girl stated. Thomas thought for a moment. Going somewhere fancy might be nice, but for a first date it seemed kind of intimidating. 

 

“What do people usually do for homecoming? From what I've heard fancy dinners go along with dances,” Newt pondered, tilting his head in thought. 

 

“Well it's not like it's prom. Homecoming is generally more relaxed and less serious, so a lot of people do a more casual dinner,” Minho explained. 

 

“I think going out for pizza sounds like a good idea!” Thomas contributed.  _ The more casual the less stressful. Why am I even nervous about this? _

 

“Pizza it is then! The dance starts at 8, so we should eat at like 8:30,” Minho suggested. 

 

“Wait, why do we want to miss the beginning?” the Brit asked.  _ He's cute when he's confused.  _

 

“Freshmen are the only people who show up in the first hour. It's just something you don't do,” Sonya elaborated. 

 

“Hm, that's strange but ok. 8:30 works for me though. Do you want me to pick you up Tommy?”

 

“I will not be riding your motorcycle. Especially not with a tux on! I'll pick you up,” Thomas clarified with a smile. 

 

“Predictable as ever Thomas!” Minho laughed. 


	30. Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, what is he like? What kind of hobbies does he have? Do you hold hands in the hall? How serious are you two? Has he kissed you yet? Or maybe you kissed him!” The more she said the redder his face got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I forgot to write and had to do the whole thing today. Anyways, here it is!

Wednesday was just like any other day. The monochromatic dress up was easy enough for everyone. Newt even got to wear what he basically wore everyday. Thomas made secret plans with Minho for after the homecoming football game. He never thought he would be doing this sort of thing, so it was relieving to have an expert friend.

 

Plans for Thursday dinner were set in stone. Instead of hanging out after school, Newt was going to come over at 7:30. That gave Thomas plenty of time for some homework and a mini freak out session.  _ Come on Thomas, calm down. What's the worst that could happen? ...Wait don't think about that! _

 

“So Tom, tell me all about Newt!” Thomas’s mother, Amelia, sang on Wednesday afternoon. She sat on the brunette’s bed and started arranging pillows.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Thomas huffed from his desk. The math homework was especially hard today, and he needed to get it done. 

 

“Well, what is he like? What kind of hobbies does he have? Do you hold hands in the hall? How serious are you two? Has he kissed you yet? Or maybe you kissed him!” The more she said the redder his face got. 

 

“MOM!” he shrieked at last, turning around to face her. 

 

“What? You know I’ve always wanted a daughter to talk about boys with, and now I get to do it with you!” Amelia cheered, and squeezed Thomas’s shoulder. When she saw his unamused expression she calmed down. “Ok, I guess you don’t have to tell me about kissing, but tell me something!

 

“He moved here from Britain over the summer, so he’s got an accent and some strange vocabulary. He has a motorcycle, which I’m fully against. He likes all those british TV shows like Doctor Who. Look, I really have a lot of homework to get done,” Thomas rambled. As much as he wanted to gush about Newt, it was just weird to do it with his mom.

 

“Ok, I get it. You’d rather do math than talk with your own mother!” She laughed.

 

“Yup, you’re spot on,” Thomas smiled and closed the door behind his mom.  _ Tomorrow should be interesting _ .


	31. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday afternoon arrived in a flash. Newt was going to be there any moment, and Thomas was silently freaking out. How will dad act? He had finished his necessary homework, and now all that was left to do was wait. When the doorbell rang he jumped to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants a reading suggestion, read Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card. I just recently finished it, and it is sooooo good! Also, the writing stile is similar to James Dashner's, that's probably one of the reasons I liked it so much. And don't be afraid to read it because of how many books there are, because the story can stand on its own perfectly fine. I've chosen to read the others, but it's totally not necessary. (But you should read them because they are amassing). If you want to fangirl about it with me just leave a comment :)  
> Anywho, I will stop chewing your ear off about it. Here is the next chapter!

Thursday afternoon arrived in a flash. Newt was going to be there any moment, and Thomas was silently freaking out.  _ How will dad act?  _ He had finished his necessary homework, and now all that was left to do was wait. When the doorbell rang he jumped to his feet.

 

“Hey Newt! Come in.” The boy took his shoes off and smiled at Thomas and his parents. 

 

“Newt, these are my parents Amelia and Peter. This is my boyfriend Newt,” Thomas introduced. 

 

“It's very nice to finally meet you Newt, please have a seat! I just put diner in the oven,” she grinned, her face beaming with excitement. Peter shook Newt’s hand and sat on the couch across from Newt’s chair. 

 

“That's a nice looking bike you have,” he said awkwardly. 

 

“Thank you Sir. I got it used and polished her up this summer.”

 

“So Thomas tells me you just moved from Britain. What was it like coming to a new country?” Amelia asked. 

 

“It's a lot different here. I'm still getting used to the school system and the slang.” Thomas couldn't help but notice Newt seemed more comfortable talking with Amelia than Peter.

 

“And you're always explaining  _ your _ slang to Minho and Me!” Thomas added, wanting to be part of the conversation. 

 

“Not as much lately, you're starting to understand it!” he answered cheerfully. 

 

“So what brought you to America?” Peter wondered. 

 

“My mum was transferred here for work. She does some sort of business thing. She doesn't talk about it so I don't know much,” the Brit explained. 

 

“What does your dad do?” He questioned. Thomas wanted to stop his dad, but Newt seemed prepared for the question. 

 

“I don't know, he left when I was two and my mum and I don't know where he is.” 

 

“Oh I'm so sorry Newt,” Amelia cried. Thomas immediately regretted not telling his parents about it beforehand. Of course they would ask something about his dad. 

 

The slow conversation went on for 15 more minutes before the oven timer went off. By this time Thomas was wishing the night would be over. He had met Newt’s mom, but it was never as long and awkward of a conversation. 

  
  



	32. DAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving Newt a minute to try Amelia's dinner, Thomas’s parents pelted him with more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this last time, but I couldn't remember if I had given Thomas's dad a name before so I just called him Peter. If he did have a name I'm sorry for changing it.

 

After giving Newt a minute to try Amelia's dinner, Thomas’s parents pelted him with more questions. 

 

“How do you like the school?”

 

“Do you have a job?”

 

“Do you have any siblings” 

 

“Was it hard to leave your friends?”

 

“Do you still keep in touch?”

 

Newt answered them all politely and with care, but Thomas could see in his eyes that he was having a hard time.  _ It's only natural that they have a lot of questions. Stop worrying.  _

 

“You said earlier that you moved for your mom’s job. Do you know if it's permanent? I'm sure she wouldn't have moved you all the way across the ocean if it were only for a year or two.” Peter asked next. 

 

“Dad!” Thomas yelled, “you can't just ask that! It doesn't have anything to do with you either. Question after endless question you ask is more scrutinizing than the last! Will you just let him breathe for a moment and give him a chance to eat!” Thomas was out of breath, but it was worth it for the surprised look on his dad’s face. 

 

“I'm sorry Thomas, I was just making conversation,” Peter snarked. Newt didn't say anything, and Thomas hoped he wasn't embarrassed. 

 

“I didn't know conversation was a simile for interrogation!” He retorted. Thomas was sure that would land him in big trouble, but his mom spoke calmly. 

 

“Thomas, were you able to ask Mr. Janson about you quiz today?” she was trying to lighten the tension and change the subject. 

 

“I did, but -surprise surprise-  he won't change it,” he responded. 

 

“You've been having the hardest time with this teacher,” she frowned. 

 

“That rat man doesn't even pretend to listen to anyone,” the blond added. “He just does what he wants.” 

 

“Maybe you should talk with your counselor about changing your class?” She suggested. 

 

“No! I mean, they probably won't allow any changes this late in the year.”  _ That's my one class with Newt.  _

 

“Well you need to do something. That was a completely unreasonable point dock!” She answered. 

 

“Don't worry mom, it was only one point, my grade is fine,” Thomas said, and he almost believed it. 

 

“I think that's the first time you've ever said that Thomas. Are you feeling ok?” Amelia laughed, and Newt cracked a smile. 

 

“Oh calm down.”

 

  * ••



 

“It was very nice to meet you Newt. Don't be a stranger,” Amelia said as the Brit prepared to leave. 

 

“Likewise! Thank you for the dinner, it was great.”

 

“Have a good night Newt.” Peter extended his hand again for Newt to shake. 

 

“You too sir.” He turned to Thomas and smiled. “I'll see ya tomorrow Tommy!”

 

“See ya, drive safely!” Thomas closed the door behind his boyfriend. The clock said 9:12. He’d been there almost two hours. 

 

“That's a very nice young man. I believe he would have washed all those dishes if I let him!” His mom laughed. 

 

“I'm glad you like him.” Thomas glanced at his dad, but Peter didn't say anything. “I’m going to do a little more homework and then go to bed, goodnight.”  _ Well, it could have been better. But I guess I should be glad it wasn't worse.  _


	33. Minho is a flower god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Friday the whole school was wearing green and black spirit wear. The shear leaders were wearing their uniform and the football players their jerseys. Even Mr. Janson seemed to be in a cheerful mood. All classes were shortened so that the pep rally could start early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give you guys a heads up that this story will be ending after homecoming finishes. I don't know how many chapters that will take. I am up for some one shots so if you think up any ideas make sure to comment them in these last few chapters!

On Friday the whole school was wearing green and black spirit wear. The shear leaders were wearing their uniform and the football players their jerseys. Even Mr. Janson seemed to be in a cheerful mood. All classes were shortened so that the pep rally could start early.

Normally Thomas would just go home, but this time he allowed himself to be herded into the main gym. All the bleachers were pulled out from the wall, and each grade was assigned a section to sit in. It took Thomas a few minutes to spot Newt, Minho, Sonya, Harriet, and Teresa sitting together in the middle of the crowd.

Thomas squeezed his way up the bleachers, trying not to step on people, and sat next to Newt with his backpack awkwardly taking up all his legroom. He glanced around only to learn that everyone was suffering from the same problem.

“Thomas! I was beginning to think you had skipped out on us!” Newt yelled over the sea of voices.

“Maybe I should have, how are you supposed to sit cramped like this for an hour?” He answered.

“It takes a strong will!” Harriet laughed back. Before any more could be said, the school principal stood in the middle of the gym floor. After a few minutes of yelling into a microphone he was finally able to quite the gym.

After a speech about team spirit, the microphone was finally handed off and the fun began. There was a contest to see which grade could sing the school song the loudest. Although Thomas didn't know the words, he got more into it than he expected. Next was a rap contest between predetermined contestants. And even more funny was an obstinate course that teachers had to complete while blindfolded.

By the time the cheerleaders finished their routine Thomas had forgotten all about his cramped legs. Soon though the pep rally was over, and the crowd turned into a mob of people trying to race out of two doors.

Thomas ended up losing sight of Newt in the caose. He was sad to miss their normal walk to his car, however this was perfect for his secret plans with Minho. The two boys safely made their way out of the school and to Minho’s car.

“Thanks again for taking me with you Min,” Thomas said as they exited the parking lot.

“No problem. I think it's cool that you want to do this for Newt. And I would not trust you to do it on your own. You may be book smart, but this requires a whole different level of knowledge!” The boy exclaimed.

•••

Minho parked the car and the boys walked into the florist’s shop. Thomas had never been to a florist before and he was surprised to see rows of flowers kept in glass cases that he assumed were refrigerated.

“Good afternoon! Can I help you today?” A lady with an apron on greater from behind the counter.

“We’re going to look around for a minutes,” Minho replied. Thomas walked over to a case of flowers and peered in.

“Hey Minho, what about these? they're pretty.” Thomas pointed at the big chrysanthemum.

“What, are you going to a funeral? Chrysanthemums aren't very romantic ya know,” Minho laughed and slapped Thomas on the back.

“Hmm ok… something romantic… What about these yellow tulips? They look nice,” Thomas sighed when he saw Minho’s disappointed face.

“Tulips are fine, but don't get yellow flowers. One or two is fine but a whole bunch means you just want to be friends!” The boy explained.

“Ok then, let me see you pick a good bouquet!” Thomas taunted. He watched Minho look around for a second before making up his mind.

“Sonya likes these Amaryllis, and I think they go good with a few bigger peonies.

“You make it look too easy!” Thomas eventually went with purple asters and some pink roses. Minho didn't object too much, and it's not like Newt was going to know the meaning of every flower. 


	34. Football and cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thomas you better not be thinking about ditching us!” Sonya said, as if she could read his mind. 
> 
> “Hey, what makes you think I would do that?” He countered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the trailer for the Death Cure?! It was just released yesterday and it's sooo awesome!!! I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it! Also, sorry for all the typos in the last, and any that are in this one. I haven't been able to do as much editing as I would like.

Later that night, Thomas sat with his friends at the homecoming football game. It was getting dark outside, but the air was still unpleasantly humid. Thomas thought for a moment about how he normally would be at home in the air conditioning, doing homework.  _ Oh come on, this is going to be fun! _

 

“Thomas you better not be thinking about ditching us!” Sonya said, as if she could read his mind. 

 

“Hey, what makes you think I would do that?” He countered. 

 

“You did leave during my track meet,” Minho pointed out. 

 

“He wasn't feeling good then, remember?” Newt said.  _ That's right, I never told him the real reason.  _

 

“Oh excuses excuses,” Minho joked. 

 

“Ok, can someone explain to me how American football works? All I see are a bunch of guys running into each other. Are those yellow pole things the goals? How do they get the ball all the way up there?” Newt asked seriously. Sonya and Minho laughed, but Thomas and Harriet were just as in the dark as Newt. 

 

“First of all, no those aren't goals. They have to get the ball into the end zone, which is just the ends of the field.” He went on to explain the different positions and how the game worked, but everyone was still confused. 

 

“Just do like me Newt, don't think about it. If everyone starts clapping that means something good happened. No one goes to the game to actually watch it anyway!” Harriet offered. 

 

“Hey, I go the the games to watch them!” Minho responded. 

 

“Ok, no one but Min goes to the game to actually watch it.” Thomas corrected. Everyone laughed. 

 

  * ••



 

After it was over, everyone in the stands started walking to the parking lot. The air had finally cooled down and Thomas wished he had more than just a t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. 

 

He was surprised when something heavy was put around his shoulders. “Here Tommy, you look cold.” 

 

“Newt, this is incredibly cheesey. And now you're going to get cold too!” Thomas exclaimed. 

 

“I'm fine. Just wear it, ok?” He responded. Thomas pouted but did what he was told, slipping his arms into the leather jacket. It was warm from Newt’s body heat and under the sent cigarettes it smelled like him too. He smiled. 

 

Once they reached Thomas’s car, he unwillingly shed the warm layer and returned it to Newt, whose bare arms seemed glad for the warmth. 

 

Thomas was worried that he might see the flowers resting on the passenger seat, but Newt didn't seem concerned about the contents of his car. 

 

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Tommy!” The Brit said. 

 

“Yeah, I'm excited!” Thomas watched Newt walk to his motorcycle before he drove home. 


	35. Excited Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thomas! You look so handsome! My little boy is getting all grown up!” Amelia shrieked when the brunette emerged from his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good two weeks! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it's basically just one big ball of fluff. Hope you like it!

On Saturday, Thomas rushed through his homework. He needed to make up for lost time from the football game last night and the dance tonight. Even though he was attending more social events he still wanted to keep his top grades.  _ This will prove that I can have a social life and get good grades.  _

 

All the work helped to keep his mind off the dance, but as it came time to put on his suit, Thomas’s chest tightened up while butterflies went on a rampage in his stomach.  _ Why am I so anxious? I feel like I'm about to have a final in a class I never took.  _

 

“Thomas! You look so handsome! My little boy is getting all grown up!” Amelia shrieked when the brunette emerged from his room. 

 

“Thanks mom. I'll be back around 11 ok?” 

 

“Alright. Make sure to take lots of pictures. I just know you and Newt will look so cute together.” She brushed off his coat and straighten his tie. 

 

“You look very good Thomas.” Peter said as he entered the living room. “Go and have a fun time with Newt and your friends.” Thomas hesitated at the door. After Thursday's dinner things were still shaky between him and his dad. But the way Peter said that made Thomas feel as though he really did want the couple to work out. 

 

“Thanks dad.” Thomas grabbed the flowers and went to his car. To calm his nerves he turned up the radio and sang along to every song, even the ones he hated or didn’t know. When he got to the apartment building Thomas ran up the steps to Newt’s door. It opened almost immediately after he knocked. 

 

He had to stop himself from gasping when he saw Newt dressed up in a tux. The soft gray fabric was a big change from his heavy leather jacket. He looked tall and slender even without the skinny jeans and his hair was skillfully swished to the side. Thomas wanted to kiss him. 

 

“Watcha Tommy!” The blond smiled wide, and let Thomas inside. 

 

“Hi, I um, I don't know if you like flowers but I got you these,” Thomas managed to say as he held out the bouquet and Newt’s eyes lit up. 

 

“They’re great! Thanks Tommy, I love them.” He went to the kitchen area to put them in a glass of water. 

 

“Thomas it's lovely to see you again! You look so handsome, doesn't he Newt?” Newt’s mom exclaimed. Thomas blushed and he glanced at Newt who was turning a similar shade. 

 

“Um, yeah he does,” the Brit murmured. Thomas’s heart skipped a beat when he heard it. 

 

“It's picture time! Come and stand against the wall. Give me your phone Thomas, I'll take some for you too. I'm sure your mum will want to see them!” They stood next to each other against the living room wall, and Newt took Thomas’s hand. They wove their fingers together and held them down at their sides. 

 

“Oh you two are just too cute! Ok this is the last one!” Thomas smiled when he got his phone back and quickly changed his background picture when Newt wasn't looking.  _ It's about time I have some pictures of us.  _

 

“Thanks Mum! We should get going now, Minho and Sonya are probably waiting for us.” They said goodbye and left the apartment. 

 

“Hey Newt?” Thomas asked as they walked to his car. 

 

“Yeah Tommy?”

 

“You look really good too.”


	36. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got to the pizza place a little after 8:30 and found Minho and Sonya sitting at a table for four. Thomas sat next to Minho, with Newt across from him next to Sonya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter for you! I actually had started planning the second part of this chapter way back when Ed Sheeran released his newest album and it's been almost a year before the time finally came to write it. I really like how it turned out, and I hope you do too.

They got to the pizza place a little after 8:30 and found Minho and Sonya sitting at a table for four. Thomas sat next to Minho, with Newt across from him next to Sonya.

 

“It's about time you guys showed up!” Minho stated. 

 

“You did say 8:30 right? It's only 8:34.” Thomas said, checking the time on his phone. 

 

“That means you're four whole minutes late!” Sonya accused. “If this was school that would be very unacceptable you two.”

 

“Ok but it's not class, it's dinner. Give us some slack before Tommy has a panic attack!” Newt laughed. 

 

“Yeah, I don't think you've ever been late to a class before have you Thomas? I hope this doesn't give you nightmares, it was only a joke,” Minho said. Thomas scowled playfully and everyone laughed. 

 

“Oh come on, I've been late to class before. I'm not that much of a goody-goody!” 

 

“Name one time you've been late and didn't have a pass,” Sonya teased. 

 

“Well, I don't necessarily remember any specific examples…” 

 

“You should just admit defeat before you dig a deeper hole Tommy,” Newt added. 

 

“You're one to talk Mr. too-cool-for-school. You come to math but how do I know you don't just skip the rest of the day?” Thomas said. 

 

“”I don't skip  _ that _ often! Come on Tommy, I wouldn't lie to you. You make me go to second hour remember?” The Brit laughed. 

 

“Oh Newt I didn't know you were such a bad boy, skipping class all the time,” Sonya taunted. 

 

**…**

 

Thome found a parking spot in the back of the school parking lot so they had to walk all the way to the doors of the school. By the time Minho and Sonya found them, the line to get inside had gotten smaller. They scanned their school IDs at the door to prove that they paid for tickets, and went in. The foyer walls had been cheaply decorated green, brown, and purple to fit the magic forest theme. 

 

They walked into the central gym to find colorful lights moving around the otherwise dark room. A mass of people were crowded close to the DJ stand doing something that could roughly be called dancing. Thomas already knew he wasn’t going to be a big fan of this. 

 

“Is this really what dances are like?” Newt asked in a loud voice. He had to yell in order to be heard over the music pounding in their ears. 

 

“Yeah, isn’t it fun? Let go see if we can find space near the front to dance!” Minho yelled back. He and Sonya took off in the direction of the mob. 

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Newt asked in Thomas’s ear.

 

“How should I know?”

 

“I guess we go dance. I think I see Harriet and Teresa over there!” The boys walked in the direction Newt had pointed to and found their friends. 

 

“Hey guys! I was wondering when we would see you!” Harriet smiled as she let them into their circle. All that seemed to be happening was awkward bobbing around while trying to have a conversation. 

 

**…**

 

Newt and Thomas spent most of the night moving around the outside of the main dancing area. They saw a few other people they knew, and Minho and Sonya came back to dance with them whenever they wanted a break from the front. Thomas was having a good time, but it wasn’t the best thing he had ever experienced. 

 

Near the end of the dance, the slow song Perfect by Ed Sheeran came on. Thomas watched as all the people around him broke off into couples or groups of people who left the gym. Newt put his hand on Thomas’s arm to get his attention. 

 

“Do you wanna dance?” Thomas smiled and nodded. The Brit wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him a little closer. Thomas awkwardly put his hands on Newt’s shoulders as they started swaying to the music. It was weird to just look into each other’s eyes, so Thomas bravely rested his head against Newt’s chest. Despite their slow movements, Thomas could feel Newt’s heart beating fast. 

 

When the song was almost over Newt put his head against Thomas’s. He could feel the blond’s breath as Newt whispered along with the lyrics, “Looking so beautiful, I don’t deserve this, darling you look perfect, tonight.” 


	37. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance was coming to a close when Newt and Thomas decided to leave. 
> 
> “Ya know, that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be!” Thomas said as he drove to Newt’s apartment. 
> 
> “Did you expect it to be boring?” The blond laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that its the moment we've all been dreading: the final chapter. I really hope everyone enjoyed this story. I am definitely going to do some one shots for this AU, so if you have any ideas for them please feel free to put them in the comments! Unfortunately I don't think I will have a proper updating for them.  
> Anyway, please enjoy the last chapter of "Untold Futures".

The dance was coming to a close when Newt and Thomas decided to leave.

 

“Ya know, that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be!” Thomas said as he drove to Newt’s apartment. 

 

“Did you expect it to be boring?” The blond laughed. 

 

“No, I just thought I wouldn't like it. I never went to any social events because I did see the point. I had studying to do and that was more important than anything,” he speculated. 

 

“Well do you “see the point” now?” Newt asked. 

 

“Yes I think I do. Remember how I left early at Minho’s meet because I did feel good?” Thomas asked. It seemed childish, but he wanted to tell Newt the story from that night. 

 

“Yeah, you were looking really pale. I thought you were going to throw up or something!” He answered. 

 

“Right. That was actually the night I realized that I liked you. I got scared because I'd never had… a crush before. Plus you were my friend!” Thomas confessed. 

 

“Why didn't you say anything? We could have avoided that whole awkward kiss.” Thomas’s mind flashed back to the sensation of Newt’s lips on his. It felt like an eternity ago. 

 

“I couldn't just say that to you in the middle of the meet with everyone watching! I needed time to process it.”

 

“Because I'm a boy.”

 

“NO! Well yes i did think about it, but that's not why I held back. After all this time you should know that wasn't the problem,” Thomas defended. 

 

“I suppose that explains why you avoided me for so long... Don't feel bad, it's kinda cute that you were nervous,” Newt quickly added when he saw the apologetic look on Thomas’s face. 

 

“Speaking of feeling nervous, how could you just kiss me out of the blue like that?” Thomas asked. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I skipped a few steps there. I probably should have just asked if you liked me. It just felt like it was all or nothing, ya know?”

 

“I think I do.” Thomas pulled into the apartment parking lot and they got out of the car. 

 

“You don't have to come all the way inside Tommy,” Newt said. 

 

“Why not? Don't I get to walk you to your door?” Thomas complained. 

 

“But if my mom sees you she’ll make you come inside, and then you'll never get home. She get very excited sometimes. I mean you saw her earlier today!”

 

“Oh be quiet,” Thomas laughed, stopping Newt's ramble. 

 

“Why don't you make me?” The blond said cockily. 

 

“All or nothing, right?” Thomas murmured as he stepped even closer to Newt and pushed their lips together. Newt seemed surprised and Thomas had to stand on his toes to reach, until the boy relaxed and leaned down. Out of breath, they pulled apart and gazed at each other, foreheads touching. 

 

“I should say that more often,” Newt whispered. 

 

“Yeah you should.” Thomas smiled. 

 

“I'll see you on Monday Tommy,” Newt grinned and opened the front door to the apartment building. 

 

“Yeah, don't forget to text me.” Thomas got back in the car. His lips tingling with Newt’s memory. He couldn't stop smiling. 


End file.
